Secrets
by genna12001
Summary: (Highlander X-Over) Sam finds love and dicovered things she never thought possible. Learning new things about herself and others how will she ever deal with everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets **

By Genna12001 (Laura Pease)

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG1 does not and never will belong to me and the same goes with Highlander. I can only live with the dream that one day the could belong to me and if that ever happens then i'll be one happy fan :D

A/N: Hope you enjoy this as i've enjoy writing it. It's the first crossover story i've ever wrote so it i get some things wrong sorry,but at least i've had a go at writing something for others to enjoy. hope you enjoy the story anyway and please review are always welcome so please, please, please review. I like reviews they make me and my muse happy. Thanks to my friend Claire that beta read for me (this been the first time that i've actually thanked her in writting i think she may just go in to shock). Anyway i'm babbling enjoy the story and i hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The wind blew gently through the long blades of grass, insects peacefully buzzed around the area unaware of the danger that was heading in their direction. Without warning a hole was blasted into the earth scorching grass and the insects that were once buzzing around without a care in the world were now lying dead littering the scorched earth.

Heavy footfalls came quickly following with the bodies of their attackers littering the ground, as if thunder rolled out from their deathly guns.

The only female among the group shouted over the noises "Colonel, we can't hold them off any longer!"

"Damn it Carter, don't you think I can tell that… Daniel dial the gate NOW!"

Daniel Jackson quickly sprang to action as he had so many times before. Quickly moving over to the DHD, commonly know as the Dial Home Device to all the members of Stargate Command, he lit up the buttons on the device in the right order and pressed the centre sphere in a hurry.

At the same time the inner track of the metal ring, known as the Stargate spun to lock on the seven chevrons. When the last one locked, a great wave of energy broke out from the inside of the Stargate, and right after it exploded, the wave settled back within the Stargate creating an event horizon of a stable wormhole.

"It's open! IDC sent!" Daniel shouted as he went running to the base of the Stargate.

"Right! Let's go people!" Jack moved stealthily towards the Stargate crouching low and firing continuously at the Jaffa warriors still coming towards their position.

His team safely gone through the event horizon, Jack also stepped through and the titanium iris shield came in front of the event horizon, preventing any unwelcome travellers to reconstitute on their side, killing them.

The Stargate disengaged. SG1 gathered at the bottom of the ramp in front of their Commanding Officer, General George Hammond. "Colonel, what happened out there?" Hammond's voice clearly showing his concern for his men (and woman) under his command.

"Oh, you know sir, just the general Daniel 'let's check out this peaceful planet to check out some rocks'. Then the snakeheads and their loyal Jaffa cronies shoot us at... see? Nothing unusual..." Jack said, smirking slightly, but quite happy to be back home safe.

Hammond nodded knowing his 2IC's comment was actually relief that everything had turned out ok in the end. "Ok SG1, report to Doctor Frasier, then debrief in 2 hours."

SG1 obeyed and headed out of the Gateroom.

Two hours later, all four members of SG1 were sat, showered and rested, talking amongst themselves while waiting for General Hammond. They were: Colonel Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill, 2IC of Stargate Command and leader of SG1; Major Samantha (Sam) Carter, second in command in SG1 team and head of the science department; Dr Daniel Jackson, member of SG1, entitled archaeologist and linguist of the team and occasionally of the SGC; and last but not least, was Teal'c, Jaffa, former first Prime of Apophis (false god), now member of SG1.

Hammond entered the briefing room a few minutes later carrying a few files in his hands. SG1 stopped their conversation, respectfully waiting for him to sit in his usual place at the head of the table. "Right, let's get down to business... Colonel, tell me what happened once you arrived on PY2 760?"

"Well, when we first arrived on PY2… um 760 it seemed unpopulated, as the MALP suggested, so we headed out to the ruins and Daniel did the things he usually does, digging in the dirt and rocks. We were there for about 2 hours before we noticed anything and it was Teal'c who brought it to my attention, a possible observer in the area. We checked it out but saw no one. So we stayed a while longer, though on full alert.

It was about another 30 minutes before Teal'c noticed the first Jaffa in the distance. I ordered everybody to head back towards the gate, which we did. We were almost there when the Jaffa decided they didn't want to let us go that easily and started to fire.

We ran and returned fire with the Jaffa hot on our heals. Finally at the gate, the Jaffa surrounded us so I ordered Daniel to dial up and we came back through"

"Thanks you Colonel. Teal'c, have you any idea who's Jaffa they were?"

"I believe they were loyal to Anubis" Teal'c answered.

"Right so any idea why Anubis was interested in PY2 760? Was there anything interesting in the ruins?" Hammond directed his question at Daniel.

"Ummmm… I can't be sure at the moment as I need to check out the video footage I took and do a bit more translating but I believe that the ruins were once another meeting place for the 4 races, you know the Asgard, Nox, Ancients and Furling's. I believe this 'village', to name it until I get a better word, was built by the Furling's. But for the writing, I don't have a clue until I translate it."

"Ok then, is there anything more?"

They all shook their head dismissively so General Hammond put an end to the briefing and let them go take some well deserved rest. He neatly piled all the papers and headed to his office to summaries it all, thankful to Major Carter for her always smart and useful reports to come... as for Colonel O'Neill's Reports... better not count on it to be written in the next year.

He'd been working for about an hour when there was a distracting knock on the door. Looking up, he shouted for whoever it was to enter, which they did.

Major Carter walked up to the desk. "Sir here's my report on the mission to PY2 760" Sam said standing back at full attention.

"Thank you Major. Is there anything else that you need?" as Hammond noticed there was obviously something bothering the Major.

"Well yes sir, I was just wondering if I could possibly have 2 weeks leave as I'd like to take my niece and nephew on a vacation..." Sam said slightly nervous about asking for time off.

"Of course major. It's about time you decided to take some time off! Are you planning to go anywhere nice?" Hammond said a smile now planted on his face.

Relaxing her stance, Sam voluntarily answered. "Well I was thinking about taking them to Paris then we can always have a day trip to Disneyland if they get bored of the city."

"That's a brilliant idea, and with Daniel working on the translation, SG1 will be on stand down. So I'll authorise it starting tomorrow morning. Could you please let Colonel O'Neill know?"

"Yes Sir and thank you, Sir." Sam quickly left the office.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Anyway theres the first chapter i hope you like and there will be on it's way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"And why on earth have you made us come to this over rated good for nothing fair ground" Adam (Methos) asked his good friend but sometimes enemy Duncan MacLeod who he was walking around the Disneyland Park with him.

"Oh, come on Adam you can't say you've never wanted to come here" Duncan said in an overly jolly voice.

"I can honestly say that no I've never wanted to come here as it just looks like an overrated theme park and before you say it that's all it is" Adam threw a look over at Duncan challenging him to disagree.

"Well I for one am going to enjoy myself without having to worry about any… um well you know what I mean. So I'm going to go over there and go on that ride" Duncan smiled at the thought of going on a ride.

"Well, I'll be over there sitting with the other 'grown ups' waiting for their 'children' to finish on rides" Adam said a smile clearly showing in his eyes as he teased Duncan.

With that they went their separate ways, Duncan towards the rides and Adam towards the café to get a coffee to help him get through the day with out falling asleep.

Sitting down at one of the outside tables at the café with his cup of coffee Adam watched as a tall blond woman approached the café with two children. A boy who looked to be about 10 years of age and a girl who look to be about 7 years of age.

Adam was mesmerised by the beauty of the woman and found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. The only thing that he could think was that there was differently something different about her.

"Aunt Sam, Aunt Sam can we go on the ride please, please, please," the boy said pulling on his aunt's sleeve.

"Ok but don't go wondering off, otherwise your dad'll kill me," with that the children ran off in the direction of their desired ride.

The woman entered the café and got herself a cup of coffee then returned back out side and sat on the table opposite Adam facing away from him so that she could keep an eye on the children.

Just as she was taking a sip of her coffee her mobile phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she quickly answered it "Carter."

"Yes sir, we're having a good time…… How's Daniel coming along with the translation…… That hard…… So how's the base coping without me…… Yes sir I know the base can cope two weeks without my expertise but you know me sir I don't like being this far away and I was the one that built that system sir so I know how it works best…… Yes sir ok I promise not to phone the base again until I get back…… You can't do that sir the general would never agree to it…… Ok sir see you in a week or so." After hanging up the phone she put it back in her pocket. Adam could have sworn he heard her mumble 'he can't order them to refuse my call, Hammond would never go for that, would he.'

Adam smiled at that thinking 'god the young don't know how to have fun and relax'.

Carter, as Adam heard her call herself went into her bag and pulled out a notebook putting in on the table next to her coffee then once again started looking in her bag for what Adam assumed to be a pen.

When she started to look like she was going to give up the search and put the notebook away Adam reached into his pocket and got out a blue pen, which he always carried with him and then reached over and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Sam quickly turned around shocked that someone was tapping her on the shoulder. "Yes, can I help you" Sam smiled politely man who had wanted her attention at the same time taking a really good look at him as he had the air about him that intrigued her.

"Well I was hoping to help you out," Adam holding out the pen for her, which she took with a smiled as a thank you.

Adam held out his hand and said "Adam Person, it's nice to meet you."

"Sam Carter" Sam took his hand and was surprised when he pulled it up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. Blushing despite herself she said, "thanks for the pen… I'll just be a second with it." She smiled at him once again, this time self concisely then turned around and opened the notepad quickly making a note of something.

A few minutes passed and Adam just watched as Sam quickly wrote what looked like gibberish to him down in the notepad. Once she was finished she turned back around and gave Adam the pen back. Not knowing what else to say she turned back around putting the notepad in her bag then went back to watching the children in the distance.

Adam rose from his seat taking his coffee with him and moved over to Sam's table, "Would you mind if I joined you as I wouldn't complain about having some nice company."

She smiled a sweet smile at him and Adam noticed that a slight blush appeared once again, reddening her cheeks making her appear all that more attractive in his opinion. "Sure," she replied

"So are they your kids?" Adam asked thinking it was a good conversation starter.

"No… no they're my brother's kids… I just thought I'd bring them on a vacation, as I haven't had a chance to see them that much over the past few years for one reason or another… I managed to get time off work so here we are…"

Adam had to smile and that. "You look like you enjoy being around them though"

Smiling unable to keep the smile from her face when thinking about her niece and nephew "Sure I love them… but they're more full of energy then I remembered. I don't know how Mark manages with them. I can walk for miles with a pack on my back but walking around a theme park with two kids for the morning tires me out like nothing else."

"So what do you do that has you walking for miles with a pack on your back" Adam liked the way they seemed to be able to make interesting conversation easily.

"Oh, well I don't do it as much nowadays but I used to a lot. I'm a Major in the United States Air Force" Sam said pride evident in her voice.

"Air Force, wow" Adam found himself impressed, but couldn't think of a reason why.

He's known lots of people who've been in the military at some point or another. He himself had even been in the military a couple of times over his lifetime, although it had been a long time since the last time he had been in the service. Even then he had been drafted so he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Yeah, it's good, I really enjoy what I do and the people I work with are like my family… so it's good… What do you do Mr Person."

"Adam, please call me Adam" Adam smiled, when he received a nod from her he continued.

"Well at the moment I'm in between jobs… I've got enough money put away for me to live on comfortably for about a year… So I thought I'd just relax for a bit and see what comes along" Adam found that for some reason he was uncomfortable lying to her even though it was only a small lie. He had in fact enough money to allow him to live comfortably for about two or three decades but he wasn't going to tell just anybody about that.

"Oh… don't you find that you get… bored… I know when I'm away from work I still have to do things to keep me occupied otherwise I find myself… um what would be the appropriate word?… oh yeah insane" Sam smile as she noticed that Adam seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah, I guess that's true but if you get the choice of working for some stuck up so and so or taking it easy for a bit and taking your time in looking for something more suitable for your own talents… what would you chose?" Adam defended his choice of not working although he knew he really didn't have too.

"Ok, I guess you have a point there… So what's your profession then when you are working?" Sam smiled noticing how passionate he was.

"Arrr… this is where you may find me slightly boring as I… Well I would have to say my profession is history and dead languages" Adam smiled self consciously but at the same time she could see a light shine in his eyes when he thought about his profession, like there was more to it then just studying it.

"Oh is that so… so what's your favourite point in history… I for one know a friend that's taught me quite a lot about Egypt history but I find that to be slightly… ummm… disturbing" Sam scrunched up her face thinking about all the times that she had been held captive by a Goa'uld posing as a God (Apophis and Hathor were just two that popped into her head when she thought about the past few years.

Adam got the feeling that there was something more going on then what she was actually say but the look in her eyes told him that it was something that she didn't want bring up.

"Disturbing… that's one way I've never heard Egypt history described as… mainly it's interesting, mysterious but never disturbing… Myself I go for French history that's why I'm in Paris… I've been here now for a few years but can't seem to be able to drag myself away" Adam smiled thinking back over all the good times that he's had here over the years. Like everything else in his life though there were also the bad memories that soon popped into his mind trying to distract him.

"So this friend of yours, is history just a hobby or his profession" Adam asked wanting to know more about her and her friend, he found himself comfortable in her company although he meet her just a few minutes ago.

"It's his profession, he's an archaeologist and a linguist himself" Sam's pride for her friend was clear in her eyes and in the tone of her voice.

"Interesting… what's his name I may have read some of his papers at one time or another" Adam thought about who it could be.

"Dr Daniel Jackson… but he hasn't published anything for about seven years or so" at this Adam could tell that she didn't feel so comfortable with discussing this part of her friends life with someone she's only just met.

"Oh yeah… I think I may have read something of his… didn't he publish something about the pyramids being older then we originally thought" Adam asked thinking back to all the papers that he'd read by Daniel Jackson.

"Yeah he did" Sam said looking slightly uncomfortable.

They drifted off into silence for a few moments both thinking their own thoughts. Adam realising that they weren't going to have much more time to talk thought of the best way to ask her if she fancied going out for a drink later on that night.

"So… Sam what would you think about coming out with me for a drink and dinner later on tonight?"

"I'd love to but unfortunately as you know I've got to look after my niece and nephew, I'm here by myself so I don't have anybody to keep an eye on them" the smile that appeared on her face was one of disappointment which prompted Adam to go on. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Oh… how long you in Paris for then?"

"Only for about another day or two then I go back to the states and back to work." Smiling at the thought of going back to work and exploring new planets and discovering new technologies. At the same time though there was also the disappointment of not being able to spend more time with Adam as she was really enjoying his company.

"Well in that case then I may just have to go visit a friend out in the states and at the same time maybe we can go out for dinner if it's near where you live" Adam smiled when he saw Sam's eyes light up at the thought.

"I think if you've really got a friend near where I live it would be a great idea… Here let me give you my phone numbers in case you're ever out in that direction" Sam quickly took out a business card with her mobile and home number on and handing it over to Adam who smiled back at her.

"I'll do that, I just need to get in touch with my friend… It may take a couple of week to arrange everything but I'll be sure to let you know no matter what happens."

Just then Duncan came over to the table smiled at Sam and said "Adam, you've made a friend?"

Then two children ran over and started to pull on Sam's sleeves "Aunt Sam… Aunt Sam can we have a ice cream now?" which prompted Duncan to make another comment, obviously not paying much notice to the Aunt Sam and thinking that they were her own children. "And there appears to be children."

"Yeah well you see Duncan with this being a theme park for 'Kids' people generally bring 'KIDS' alone" Adam said sarcastically and in turn received a look from Duncan that clearly said 'whatever does this look like a face of a worried man.'

"Anyway it's been nice talking to you Adam… I'll be expecting that call… I think it's about time I get these two some ice cream and then work our way round the rest of the park" Sam rose from her seat picking up her bag then got quickly dragged away by the two children. Looking back she waved at Adam knowing more than likely no matter what he said that she wouldn't see him again

Once Sam was out of sight Duncan came and sat down at the table and then turned to Adam "I can't believe you moan about coming alone to a theme park and then pick up a lass… I just can't believe your luck."

"I wouldn't say its luck… I would have to say that I'm just so damn irresistible" Adam smiled back at Duncan and Duncan couldn't help himself any longer bursting out laughing at the expense of Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night in Colorado Springs Daniel, Jack and Teal'c sat in Daniel's apartment on their weekly team movie night (minus Sam of course). The movie for the night like always was Star Wars as Teal'c refused to watch anything else saying that 'he enjoyed Star Wars for their refusal to kill the extraterrestrial just for them being different'. Jack and Daniel couldn't ague with that as they were usually rolling around the floor laughing at the statement.

About half way through the film Jack was starting to get restless, as there's only so many times that you can watch the same film before you end up getting bored to tears with it.

"Daniel… when's the pizza going to arrive" Jack asked trying to find something to occupy himself with.

"O'Neill I must insist that you refrain from talking as you're interrupting the movie" Teal'cs voice boomed into the silence of the room.

"Oh for crying out loud!… Teal'c you've seen this film hundreds of times… you know what's going to happen," Jack was finally starting to lose his temper. He quickly jumped up from the sofa and walked off into the kitchen to get away from the film.

Opening the fridge Jack grabbed himself a beer twisted the top off taking a swig before seating himself on a stool.

He was sat like that for a few minutes before his thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, picking it up as he knew it was more than likely just Sam calling knowing that it was the movie night and she wasn't there.

"Sam you better bring a better film back from France as I'm about ready to kill T if he makes us watch Star Wars one more time" Jack said his voice showing his irritation.

"Errrr… sorry, I think I may have the wrong number" the voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Oh sorry, who were you looking for?"

"Oh ok then… I'm looking for Daniel Jackson" the voice on the other end of the line said sounding a bit more confident.

"Yeah he's here I'll just go get him for you" Jack walked back into the front room then said "Danny you got a call."

Daniel turned confusion on his face as he wasn't expecting a call said, "Who is it."

"How the hell and I meant to know?… I'm not your damn secretary for crying out loud… I only picked the phone up thinking it was Sam trying to save me from T and his Star Wars" Jack threw the phone into the direction of Daniel who easily caught it.

"Hello?" Daniel asked in to the phone then before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Teal'c giving him a deadly stare. Knowing that Teal'c was not liking having his film disturbed Daniel quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen joining Jack where he had gone back to finish off his drink.

"Hello?" Daniel asked again once he was safely in the kitchen.

"Hello, Daniel it's Adam… Adam Person from college"

"Adam, wow it's been a while, how you been?" Daniel smiled at the thought of his friend from college getting in touch with him after this much time.

"Oh you know, same old same old… anyway I know we haven't really kept in touch since college but I was speaking to someone the other day and your name came up… it made me think… I was just wondering if I could come for a visit or something in a couple of weeks… there'll also be some other stuff that I need to do while I'm in the states as well."

"Yeah that'll be fine just let me know when and I'll try and make sure that I'm around for a few days for you" Daniel agreed already looking forward to seeing an old friend again after so long.

"Ok then no problem I'll let you know when it's all arranged… Anyway it was nice talking to you Daniel, I'll talk to you in a week or so, ok."

"Sure, talk to you soon Adam… bye" Daniel hung up the phone.

Staring at the phone in his hands Daniel let out a small laugh and mumbled "Well that was interesting."

"What's interesting… who was that anyway?" Jack with his 'I want to know every thing' personality wanted to know.

"It was an old friend of mine from college… a guy called Adam Person. I haven't heard from him for a while and it's interesting that he'd phone up out of the blue and ask to come visit in a few weeks" Daniel said turning around and looking at Jack noticing that he had helped himself to a beer.

A few day's later and Sam was back from Paris, the kids had been dropped back off at Marks the day before. She sat on her sofa trying to relax as much as possible without thinking about having to go back to work tomorrow.

Sam had a glass of her favourite wine in front of her on the coffee table and soft music on to quietly drift through the house while she read one of the few romance novels that she owned.

The ringing of the phone disturbed her reading, she quickly picked up the phone pressing the receive button "Carter."

"Hello, it that Sam?" the voice that Sam found familiar to her asked but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah this is Sam, who's calling please?"

"Oh Sam, it's Adam here… remember we met at Disneyland"

"Oh yeah I remember, how are you?" Sam smiled thinking back to the person that she talked to for those few minutes in Disneyland.

"Oh, I'm good. Been in touch with that friend that I was telling you about and he's agreed that I can come visit him… So I'll be in the states in the say two weeks if you still want to meet up and go out for dinner" Adam's voice was full of hope but at the same time dread as he was afraid that she'd turn him down.

"Yeah that would be great… where in the states does your friend live?"

"He lives in Colorado Springs" Adam smiled knowing that she wasn't going to be expecting that.

"Oh well that's a coincidence… that's where I live" Sam said slightly shocked at the fact she lived in the same town and his friend.

"Wow that is a coincidence," Adam at this time was trying to hold back a smile that was starting to spread across his face.

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew that all along and you've been planning on meeting up with me all along and there really isn't a friend at all?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about… I do have a friend who lives there and the fact that he lives in the same town as you just happens to be a coincidence… But I have to say it's a good one wouldn't you say so" Adam replied faking hurt at her comment knowing that she was more right than she knew.

"Yeah I'd definitely have to say that it's a good coincidence… I'll try and get some time to go out for dinner with you then but I shouldn't see a problem with it"

"Ok then that's great, I'll give you a call when I get out there and arrange a date ok… bye" Adam said smiling like a child regardless of actually how old he was.

"Ok then bye" Sam hung up the phone then turned back to her book a grin covering her face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: -

Bug-eyed Monster: - Theres going to be more don't worry about that but thanks for the review it's great knowign that people like my story. Keep reviewing to let me know if you still like as i upload more.

Lego Land: - Thanks for the pointers. I missed the 5 races thing when i was checking it through but it's changed now and as for the Furlings language your 100 correct but as i've wrote the story already i think i'll just said Daniel's figured it out in this one ok. Let me know if you spot any more your advice is greatly appreciated.

And for those of you that haven't reviewed already what's keeping you i like to know what you think so PLEASE, PLEASE let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam was sat in her lab doing a few last minute jobs before it was time for her to head home for the night. There was the constant beeps of the machines around her but other than that her lab was quiet like it generally was at this time of night.

Just then the door to her lab opened and Jack entered. "Come on Carter we're going… it's movie night… I need someone to try and persuade Teal'c to watch something other than Star Wars."

"Sir, I really need to finish this off before tomorrow's mission" Sam said indicating what she was doing.

"Well you'll be even happier to know that the missions been cancelled… Danny's got a friend coming to visit so it's been changed to Monday next week… finish that tomorrow, it's team movie night so get a move on were leaving in ten… See you up top, we're taking Daniel's car."

"Why didn't anybody inform me about the change to the mission, sir" Sam was puzzled as she never usually was the last to find out of something like that.

"I just told you" Jack smiled his response and Sam knew there and then he'd done it on purpose so that she didn't go to Hammond and try and get it back on for tomorrow.

Sighing Sam shook her head, "Ok… I'll see you top side in ten minutes." With that Jack smiled back at her and walked out of the door.

About thirty minutes later they were arriving at Daniel's apartment having their usual argument with Teal'c over the choice of movie.

"Oh come on T just this one time let's watch another film and if you don't like it then I promise we won't even moan about watching Star Wars for at least the next 5 movie nights" Sam tried to reason with Teal'c but it didn't look hopeful.

"What film would you suggest MajorCarter?"

"How about we see what Daniel's got in his apartment before we choose a film" Sam thought that was going to be best, but at the same time she was worried as she didn't know what films Daniel has.

"Agreed."

"Thank you… Thank you… thank you Carter, and I'll even do anything for you if he actually picks one of Danny's films" Jack said looking relieved.

"Does that include trying to persuade Hammond to go on that mission tomorrow without Daniel" Sam smirked at him knowing that, that more than likely would never happen.

"What is it with you and that damn pl… mission?" Jack quickly corrected himself as they were in public.

"There looks to be some interesting energy reading… I wouldn't mind checking out… plus I have this feeling that there's something really important there that could help us sir" Sam was now receiving puzzled looks from her team mates at her comment.

"Feelings Carter… you're usually the one saying if there isn't scientific proof then it can't be proven and now your talking about feelings… you sure you're feeling ok?" Jack's slightly sarcastic voice broke the silence that dropped over the group.

They arrived at the door of Daniel's apartment and quickly made their way inside, Jack going straight to the video and DVD collection to try and find a film to watch. Sam on the other hand went straight to the phone and shouted back to the group, "Am I ordering the usual pizza's, I'm paying tonight."

When they all shouted back stating that yeah the usual order was fine she quickly placed the order and came into the front room and sat on the sofa, "So then what's the film choice tonight then."

"Well Teal'cs agreed to watch Indiana Jones but only because it's got Harrison Ford out of Star Wars in it…he says if it has him in it, it can't be disrespectful to aliens" Jack answered.

Sam looked shocked at Jack for a second, his curiosity got the better of him, "What's the matter Carter?… you were the one to persuade Teal'c to pick another film."

"Sorry… It's not that sir, its the fact that I can't believe Daniel would own a film like Indiana Jones" Sam said shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"And what's so surprising about me having Indiana Jones" Daniel asked pretending to be offended holding out a beer for her.

"Well… it's the whole archaeology thing… I'd have thought that you would be constantly finding faults with it."

"Well there are a few faults but I just concentrate on the story line rather then the facts" Daniel took a seat next to her on the sofa and watched as Jack put the DVD in the DVD player.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam got up and said "God the pizza's very quick tonight… I'll just go get them," then she left the living room heading for the door.

Opening the door Sam was surprised when it wasn't the pizza delivery boy but Adam Person standing there. "Adam?"

"Hi Sam" Adam smiled at the puzzled look on her face.

"What?… what are you doing here?"

"Well… I'm visiting my friend, is Daniel here" Adam found that it was hard trying not to laugh at the look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"You're telling me that you know Daniel?" Sam was now starting to get confused now that the shock at seeing Adam was wearing off.

Still smiling Adam said "Yeah… I've known his since college."

"Adam, I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Daniel said coming up from behind Sam.

"I thought I'd get an earlier flight… get here early, check into a local motel this afternoon and come by tonight so we can arrange things to do tomorrow… If you've got company I'll go" Adam turned away from Sam and looked at Daniel as he came to stand by Sam.

"No it's fine… You don't mind do you Sam, I know Jack and T won't," Daniel turned to Sam. When she shook her head Daniel thought on about Teal'c tattoo, "Sam could you just let T know that I remembered where I put his hat the last time he was round… it's in the top draw of the TV cabinet"

"Ok then, you go get Adam a drink then" Sam walked off into the front room to warn Teal'c to put a hat on.

Daniel looked back at Adam and then said "Don't mind her she's been shut up in her lab all day… That and she's a bit annoyed with Jack, if it wasn't for Jack both me and Sam would probably starve to death."

"Wow… I never would have thought of you as someone who'd work with the Air Force Daniel" Adam stated at realising that Daniel must work with Sam. Daniel led him through the house to the kitchen.

"I never mentioned the Air Force… how did you know about that?" Daniel was confused and slightly concerned that he'd know about the Air Force without being told about it.

"That you didn't" Adam smiled at the puzzlement clearly showing on his face.

"Then… then how…?" Daniel was cut off as Adam answered the uncompleted question.

"Sam told me that she worked for the Air Force when I met her in Paris… the way you just talked was that you work together… it's not hard to put two and two together and make four you know" Adam nodded as Daniel offered him a drink.

"You met Sam in Paris… she never mentioned anything" Daniel shook himself out of his thoughts. Leading the way through to the front room Daniel introduced him to everyone.

Once the introductions were made Daniel could have sworn that he heard Teal'c ask Jack if he'd noticed a resemblance between AdamPerson and Tannith. Jack's reply was a laugh and then, "yeah I guess he does a bit"

"So Sam how come you never mentioned meeting Adam in Paris?" Daniel asked Sam once they were all seated.

"Well it never came up."

"Oh for crying out loud Carter… the least you could do is come up with a decent excuse… I clearly remember asking 'meet any nice French men out there?'" Jack almost shouted in annoyance.

"And I told you the true sir… I never met any nice French men out there" Sam remained straight-faced but inside she was rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"CARTER… he's sat here in Danny's front room, how can you say you didn't meet any nice French people?"

"I bet I can answer that one" Adam jumped in to the conversation, he too was trying to hide the laughter that he felt inside.

"Oh… ok then what's the reason then Adam?" Jack sat back further into the sofa crossing his arms.

"I'm not French" Adam noticed that a giant smile was now covering almost the whole of Daniel's face now that he'd caught on to what was happening, then all hell broke loose as both Sam and Daniel burst out laughing and Jack was just stuck with a bemused look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked still confused.

"I'm not French… You asked if she met any nice 'French' people, and I'm not French." It finally clicked with Jack and Adam found the look on his face to be one of 'whatever.'

"Oh for crying out load… do I have to spell everything out for you guys?" Jack got up to grab another beer from the fridge.

At that Adam joined Daniel and Sam in their laughing fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The night went on without many incidents, the film was watched, everyone ate the pizza and there was not even so much as a crumb remaining.

It was going on midnight when Sam said that she was going to have to call a cab to take her home, but Adam offered to take her as he was heading to his hotel anyway.

Sam agreed and they soon said their good nights to the rest of the group and headed off to Adam's rental car in silence. Getting in to the car Sam put her seatbelt on and waited for Adam to get in and do the same.

As they were pulling out of Daniels street Sam couldn't hold the question that she'd wanted to ask all night "Adam… why didn't you tell me that you were a friend of Daniel's?… we were talking about him in Paris and you never mentioned that you know him."

Adam couldn't help but laugh, he'd know that she'd had been dying to ask that question all night. He also was very impressed that she had waited as long as she had to ask.

"I didn't tell you as you seemed to be uncomfortable talking about him… that and once I found out that you know him I thought it a great idea to get back in touch with him and at the same time get the chance to meet up with you again."

"Oh… I thought that you were just being polite talking to me in Paris… I didn't realise that you were actually going to get back in touch" Sam sheepishly looked out of the car window not wanting to show Adam how embarrassed she was.

"No… I was seriously going to try and keep in touch with you… I could tell even from that small amount of time we spent talking, that I liked you." Adam found his heart was hammering away inside his chest waiting for her to admit that she felt the same way.

"Oh… well I really don't know what to say… Adam I've got the same feeling… but I really don't think it would work… I've done the whole long distance relationship thing before and they don't work." Sam refused to look at Adam afraid of his reaction.

"Who said anything about long distance" Adam smiled when Sam's head snapped around that fast that he thought it was going to come off her shoulders for a minute.

"What are you saying?"

"Believe it or not… I have a house about thirty minutes drive from Colorado Springs… it's just, I haven't used it in… oh a very long time…. It wouldn't take that much effort to move out here, as like I told you in Paris I don't have a job to worry about… it would just a case of packing a few things. Close up my house in Paris for a while or let Duncan move in like he's been wanting to for a while."

"You're serious about this… but why? We talked for all of twenty minutes in Paris and had a night with friends tonight… How can you offer to up and move on just that?" Sam didn't know what to think.

"Because… I like you… and believe me it usually takes a lot for me to trust someone… but… oh I don't know, I haven't felt the way I do around you in a long time and I don't want to miss an opportunity."

The car slowed and Sam noticed that they were parked outside her house. She had completely lost track of time while they had been talking.

Getting out the car she noticed that Adam was also getting out the other side. She stopped by the car and waited for Adam to come around to her not really knowing what to expect.

Taking her hand in his he looked in to her eyes seeing a mixture of things hiding with in them. "Sam… please I really like you… I'm not going to pressure you into anything… I just want to let you know how I feel… I've already arranged to move my things from Paris next week but… all you have to say is go away and I'll go."

"I…" Sam's eyes started to full with tears as her sleep fogged brain refused to help her out her. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet then… think about it, like I said there's no pressure," with that Adam leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam's.

The moment that their lips met there was a flash of brilliant white light and Sam found herself in what looked like an abandoned factory. Looking around she only saw one person, Adam leaning against a wall looking like he was trying to catch his breath.

She walked slowly up to him but stopped about a meter from him, "Adam… what's going on?"

There was no reply even though her voice was louder then she had intended, as it seemed to bounce off the floor and walls. She tried again and again but there still was no reply. Stepping forward she reached out to put her hand on his arm to get his attention, but found that her hand passed straight through him.

Sam at this point was starting to get slightly scared and that fear presented itself in a shout. "Will someone tell what the hell is going on?…"

Just then Adam straightened his posture and his head snapped towards the door. When Sam looked at the place that Adam was looking she saw a well-built male standing in the door with what look like a sword in his left hand.

Adam stepped away from the wall and slightly towards the other man, the man mimicked Adam and moved further into the room.

"We don't have to do this" Adam was now standing about 2 meters away from the other man, his posture now defensive.

"Yes we do… I've challenged you, now accept it or I'll take your head anyway."

Sighing loudly Adam pulled out a sword that had been hidden inside his coat, Sam found herself gasping at the realisation of what was about to happen right in front of her eyes.

"No… no you can't do this" Sam screamed as she started towards the two men but soon stopped in her tracks when the stranger made his first move, attacking Adam.

Adam easily blocked the attack and anything after that was a blur to Sam as they were moving so quickly.

It seemed to be over before Sam actually realised it. There was a quick and unexpected move by Adam and his opponent was quickly decapitated.

Sam looked on with shock as Adam was engulfed in what looked like blue lightning, then he collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath.

There was another flash of brilliant white light and Sam found herself kissing Adam once again.

Before she realised what she was actually doing Sam was pulling away from him and had fallen backwards on to the pavement. Tears started falling down her face, the image of Adam decapitating someone replaying itself over and over again in her head.

Adam not knowing what had happened quickly knelt down at her side.

"Sam… are you ok?… what's the matter?"

When Adam met her eyes he saw nothing but fear in her eyes, which at the same time scared him as the last time he'd seen that much fear in someone's eyes was back when he was one of the four horsemen.

Trying to calm herself and stop the tears she once again moved away from Adam not knowing what to think.

'Was it real?… it looked so real… would Adam really kill someone in that horrible way?' were just some of the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"Sam please tell me what happened" Adam begged moving away from her, not wanting to upset her anymore then she already was.

"You… sword..." Sam found herself saying before she could stop the words from spewing from her mouth.

Adam looked on in shock not knowing what to say, 'how could she know?' were the only thing that came to mind. Sam seeing the look on his face realised that he knew what she was talking about and once again moved further away from him.

"It's true… isn't it… you killed him" Adam looked up as Sam was once again moving further away from him and couldn't think of anything to say so he just sighed and sat down on the cold pavement.

"How?… Wait a minute, killed who?" Adam looked over at Sam and some of the fear seemed to leave her eyes as she saw the confusion on his face.

Sam told him the story of what happened when he kissed her and as she was telling it realisation hit Adam and a small smile appeared on his face.

"What you smiling at" Sam was puzzled at what he was smiling about after hearing the story of him cutting someone's head off.

"I think I know what happened… that's why I'm smiling… why don't we go inside?… I'll try and explain it to you…" Adam held a hand out to Sam and was glad that she seemed to have lost some of her fear of him and took his hand.

They both got up from the floor and then silently made their way to the front door of Sam's house so that Adam could explain to Sam what he thought had happened to her.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people: -

Knotech: - Glad your liking. The bit you pointed out i've had my mates agree with you on that part and people always smile at it.

Sg1-fanfic: - Thanks for your interest but don't know if your liking or not as you've just put interesting storyline :( But i'm glad you find the storyline interesting.

elfin2: - same as SG1-fanfic.

Verse12: - Glad your liking and hope you continue liking.

Keep reviewing people i like reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Once they were in the house and seated on two separate sofas, which Adam did, as he didn't want to frighten Sam any more then she already was. They sat in silence for a few minutes to let each other catch their thoughts.

"So, are you going to tell me why I saw you decapitating someone?"

Adam look up noticing that Sam's eyes were locked on his face and could tell that she'd know if he lied.

"You didn't… well yeah I'm guessing you did but… it hasn't happened yet"

Sam was confused by his comment, now she knew how Jack felt when she tried to explain her techno babble.

"Adam… what do you mean I did but it hasn't happened yet?"

"I mean… what you saw was a… vision of a possible future."

Shaking her head, as Sam was afraid that what had happened to Jonas when he started seeing the future was going to happen to her.

"That's… how can I see the future, I haven't…" Sam thought back thinking what had happen over the past few weeks trying to think of a possible reason for this to be happening. Mumbling to herself she said "But we haven't run in to Nirti for a while, I though she was dead."

Adam looked at Sam wondering what she was talking about meeting Nirti and the only thing that he could make out on her face was confusion.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked at Adam unsure what emotions were playing across his face. "You seriously expect me to believe that I'm seeing visions of possible futures… so why now… why should it happen to me?"

Adam had to smile at that, remembering that Sam was a scientist and needed scientific proof for things "I'm not saying you have to believe it… all I'm stating is my opinion on the subject."

"Ok then… what if I believe you about that… there's still the whole decapitation thing," Sam looked at Adam and could hear his sigh, knowing that he had to explain that.

"That… well that… I don't know if you'd believe me even with proof" Adam looked down at his feet knowing he had to answer her.

"Well you see… first of all you need to understand something… but I need to be sure that you won't tell anybody… your friends, family and especially not the Air Force."

"I can't promise that."

Adam stood up looked at Sam sorry that he was unable to continue, "Then I can't tell you, there is not just me at stake here… I can't risk it." With that Adam turned and headed for the door.

"Ok… I won't tell anyone…"

Adam turned around looking over at the desperation on Sam's face and knew that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok" were the only words that were said as Adam once again took his seat on the sofa that Sam wasn't sitting on. Again a few minutes of silence dropped in the room as Adam thought about how he was going to tell Sam an unbelievable story.

"The first thing that you need to know is that I'm Immortal… one of many that live out our lives playing out a game, nobody knows for sure where the game originated from… it's just always been."

Sam once again had a look of disbelief on her face, but she could tell by the look that Adam was giving the floor that he thought it the truth. "Adam… that's not possible… humans can't live forever."

"I can prove it" Adam reached inside his coat and pulled out a swish army knife. Opening it up so that the sharp blade of the knife was reflecting off the artificial light. He held out his other hand, ready to make a cut, but as he was about to do it he found Sam's hand on his, her eyes looking down at him.

"Adam… what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing… and I promise not to get blood on your carpet."

Before Sam could do anything about it Adam had made a slice in the palm of his hand. Sam's military training kicked in and she tried to quickly put pressure on the wound.

"Don't" Adam said pulling his hand away from her, "Just watch."

As tears started to come to her eyes from all the different emotions and now this Sam was shocked to see that the blue lightning she had seen in her vision was now jumping around Adam's wound. Her eyes widened as she saw the wound disappear as though it was never there.

Looking down, her eyes still holding tears she met Adams gentle green eyes. "What's going on?… That can't have just happened… it's impossible."

Smiling gently down at her Adam shock his head. "No it's not impossible… you see each immortal has what's called a quickening, it's that that healed the cut and it's that that you saw leave the other immortal in your vision."

"But…"

Adam placed his now healed hand on Sam's face bringing her eyes to once again meet his. "But nothing Sam… there's just something's that just are… you have to believe me."

Not knowing what to say Sam nodded her head, the rush of emotions that had overtaken her for the past hour finally catching up to her and the tears started falling down her face.

Realising what she must be going through Adam wordlessly lifted her off the floor and sat her on the sofa next to him. Bringing her into his arms he sat there with her gently stroking her back till she managed to get control of her emotions back.

Sam had lost complete control and soon found herself drifting off into an uneasy sleep still clutching tightly to Adam.

Not wanting to disturb her Adam pulled a throw off the back of the sofa and swung it over her and then pulled them both down so that they were laying down, albeit not comfortably. Trying to relax and not think too much about tonight's events Adam closed his eyes awaiting sleep to over take him.

Sam awoke the next morning when the first rays of light came through the window of her living room to feel the warmth of another person under her. Turning ever so slightly to see whom it was that she was cuddling up against she was surprised to see Adam still sleeping silently looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Once her sleep clouded mind started to wake up she remembered what had happened when Adam had dropped her off home and then the following confession.

Sam tried to sit up without disturbing Adam but was unsuccessful; as he was always on guard even when he was asleep he'd learnt that he had to be if he intended on retaining his head.

"Sam" Adam's eyes locked with Sam's and he could tell that she had sorted through all her finding while she had been sleep and now seemed more relaxed although still slightly on guard.

"I'm ok… it just all got a bit too much for me last night." Sam looked away from him still not knowing what to think about his capability to decapitate some one and seem to be unaffected.

"Ok… I'll accept that for now but… Sam I'm here if you want to talk about this, I know it's a hefty piece of information to take in and I know that you'll have loads of questions… all you have to do is ask." Once Sam nodded he left it at that.

"Do you want some coffee?" Sam asked as she got up and made her way to the kitchen not waiting for his answer.

"Sure."

Adam waited for her to return, which she did with two cups of coffee in her hands. Taking one from her as she stood in front of him he then waited for her to sit down so they could talk some more. But she didn't sit down she just placed the coffee on the coffee table then turned to leave the room.

"I'm just going to go get a quick shower and change as I've got to be at work in an hour" She shouted over her shoulder and that was it, she had left the room and Adam just didn't know what to do.

He sat there patiently waiting for her to come back just drinking his coffee and looking casually around her living room noticing the abundance of book that she held on her bookshelves.

It must have been about fifteen minutes later when she returned, her hair still wet from the shower and wearing a fresh pair of cloths. Walking over to the coffee table she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Isn't that cold?"

Sam smiled at Adam, "Yeah… but I'm used to cold coffee, I'm a scientist remember… I've lost count of the amount of times I've made myself a fresh cup only to forget about it when I get an idea."

"Ok… never thought of that" Adam smiled back thankful that she seemed to have more or less gotten over the whole finding out that he's an immortal thing.

Just then the front door opened and the voice of Daniel drifted through the house, "Sam… are you ready to go?… I've got to get on with that translating." Then when he entered the front room and saw Adam sat on the sofa he gave Sam a questioning look.

"Hey Daniel" Sam smiled at him then when she saw the questioning look thought of a quick excuse for Adam been here. "Oh don't worry Daniel… I offered Adam a cup of coffee for giving me a ride home… only when I came back in from making the coffee's I found him fast asleep."

"Oh… Ok… you ready to go?…" Daniel asked again starting to get impatient about the translation.

"Yeah sure."

Sam and Adam both stood up and all three of them left the house, Adam going to his rental car and Daniel and Sam going towards Daniel's car.

"Oh Adam… I'll be finished at work around 1200 hours, do you want to meet me at my apartment at say 1230 hours" Daniel shouted back to Adam when he remembered he had planed to spend most of the day with him.

"Sure… I'll see you then… Bye Sam, bye Daniel," Adam got in to his car then drove off down the street.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Sam… fancy going for something to eat," Janet's voice broke into Sam's thoughts. Swinging round on her chair Sam smiled at Janet having not seen her for a few days.

"Sure… on one condition though"

"What would that be?" Janet smiled back.

"Lot's, and I mean 'lots' of blue Jell-O."

"Oh boy… that bad?" Janet's face suddenly lost her smile replaced by a look of complete and utter concern, knowing that her friend only had large amounts of Jell-O when something bad had happened.

"Oh you know how it is… meet a guy… like that guy… find out guy has a big… no make that enormous secret the just isn't scientifically possible."

"So… what's this enormous secret that's not scientifically possible?" that made Sam smile again thinking back to Adam and what he had said about not saying anything to anyone.

She just shook her head smiling then walked up to Janet and smiled reassuringly at her, "oh, it's nothing that important… come on that blue Jell-O's calling."

They both exited the lab with smiles on their faces but inside Janet had a funny feeling that Sam was not telling her something of great importance.

Once they reached the mess hall and chose their food, (Janet a cheese sandwich and Sam two helpings of blue Jell-O) they spotted an empty table in the corner and quickly made their way over to it.

"So are you going to tell me about this mystery man of yours then?" Janet asked as they sat down.

"Well… I met him in Paris"

"And"

"You're not going to believe this but he turned out to be an old friend of Daniel's from college"

"So you haven't seen him since you can back from Paris" Janet leaned forward on the table, her sandwich forgotten as she was now intrigued.

"Well that's where it get interesting… I didn't know that he was a friend of Daniel's until last night… We had all gone over to Daniel's for our weekly movie night… We had been there for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it thinking it was the pizza's… boy was I wrong."

"Who was it?"

"It was him, Adam had come to the states to visit Daniel and came a day earlier then he originally intended… He thought he'd come round to arrange what they'd do today." Sam just shook her head thinking back to what had happened when she had opened the door that night then took a spoonful of her Jell-O.

"So that was the secret… that he's friends with Daniel, that doesn't sound that bad" Janet was confused at how that could be a blue Jell-O eating bad thing.

"Well that was one of the secrets but enough about Adam, I'll more than likely get an explanation tonight," Sam didn't know why but she had a really strong feeling that Adam was going to come for a talk later on that night.

"Well, I may just have to bring Cassie round for a visit" Janet smiled when she saw Sam squirm at the thought. "What you don't think I'd let my best friend start dating someone that I don't approve of?" Janet smiled again when Sam just looked at her gob smacked.

"Why do I not find that hard to believe" Sam smiled back her thanks for her friends loyalty.

Daniel was sat in his office working on the translation from PY2 760. He'd made some headway getting most of it translated, one part he had worked out said, 'The power of foresight will be granted to the worthy'.

He was just starting on the next part when the alarm that he'd set went off, he looked at it trying to think why he'd set his alarm for this early in the day. Just as he was about to give up thinking what it was about, putting it down to setting the wrong time a beeping started from his computer.

Looking over at the screen a message was floating around the screen 'GO HOME, MEETING ADAM'.

Finally remembering why the alarm had gone off for thanks to the computer reminder he got up from his chair quickly turned to put his computer on standby then left his office, the translation still laying heavily on his mind.

Driving home the only thoughts running through Daniel's mind were those of the translation, the alien writing seemed to have carved itself into his memories.

The drive home was completed on auto-pilot as when his mind got into the work mood his mind turned itself into tunnel vision mood. Before he even realised it he found himself standing at his front door.

He hadn't been in his flat long when there was a knock on his door, which pulled him out of his musings.

Opening the door he was greeted by the smiling face of Adam Person, "Hey Daniel… you ready to go?"

"Errr… yeah sure… Sorry my mind seems to be somewhere else this afternoon," Daniel half smiled at him but still his mind was still filled with the translation.

"Yeah… and I've got a good idea where… you know Daniel you haven't changed one bit since I saw you last… still obsessed with rocks rather than the people that lived around them" Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"Artefacts"

"Yeah… that's a definite, you haven't changed one tiny little bit," Adam laughed and was soon joined by Daniel. They threw banter back and forth about the past all the way down to Adams rental car, which they would be using for the afternoon.

They had been out for about 2 hours now and had stopped off in a Starbucks to grab Daniel a coffee fix. They had sat at a table near the window and Adam was talking about what he'd been doing since they last saw each other.

He had been talking adamantly for about five minutes now and realised that Daniel hadn't interrupted once, and when he looked at his face he noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Daniel"

When he didn't respond Adam tried again and when Daniel once again didn't respond. Adam reached out and shook his shoulder gently once again saying his name, this seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Uh… What?… oh sorry Adam got lost in my thoughts there for a second… what were you saying" Daniel shook his head trying to clear his mind of the thoughts.

"Oh it was nothing important… Daniel why don't you head back to work and get a few more hours of translating in… I'll meet up with you another day… I'm in town for a bit anyway" Adam had to smile at Daniel being preoccupied and knew there was no getting his full attention back until he had accomplished what it was he was trying to do.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure… come on I'll drive you back to your place to get your car," Adam got from his seat shortly followed by Daniel and they quietly walked out to Adam's rental car.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again people: -

Arathi: - Thanks for the review and glad that your liking and yes i will be continuing.

sg1-fanfic: - Thanks for the review again and i'm glad that your liking.

Keep reviewing people i like reviews and i like to know when you liking my fic, hope your all liking :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a long day at work and all Sam wanted to do when she got home was to sit, relax and read one of her romance novels with a glass of wine close at hand.

She had managed to close the door and select the romance book off the shelf, putting it on the coffee table she then kicked off her shoes. Making her way to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine.

There was a knock on the door, which brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed knowing more than likely who it was but hoping that she would at least get about an hour before he turned up, she walked to the front door and opened it.

Unsurprisingly Adam was standing there with a nervous smile on his face. Sam smiled back to reassure him that it was fine for him to call round and she was successful as his smile brightened and become more genuine.

"Do you want a glass?" Sam held out her glass of wine so that he knew what she was asking.

"Yeah, thanks… that would be great."

Without waiting for his answer Sam walked back towards the kitchen knowing Adam would be able to find his way to the living room.

Entering the living room Sam saw that Adam was sat on the sofa flicking through the book that she had got out ready to read.

"Well I never pictured you as the type to read romance..." Sam smiled. Adam looked up from the book and looked at her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well… they're not my favourite type of book but if it's all you have to read and you have nothing else to do then… I read the romance novel… no big deal" Adam smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah but most men wouldn't ever admit to reading a romance novel" Sam let out a small laugh when Adam nodded in agreement.

"So" Adam wasn't sure where exactly to start with what he wanted to discuss.

"So… What?" Sam looked at Adam puzzled.

"I just wanted to know how do you're feeling about the whole… immortal… cutting heads off thing."

"Oh… that… well I… I'm still not 100 comfortable with it… there's still a part of me not wanting to believe it in it's entirety but I'm getting used to it I think" Sam smiled a half smile.

"That's understandable… it's a lot to take in"

"Yeah… I'm sorry it's just that I'm finding it difficult to take all this in and basically re-learning everything that I thought I already knew"

"Well you've reacted a lot better than some of the people that's found out about the whole immortal thing…it's…" Adam trailed off as he felt the buzz of an approaching immortal.

Sam saw the look on Adam's face and was concerned by it. "Adam… what is it?… What's the matter?"

"There's another immortal approaching"

"What, how can you tell?…"

Adam looked at her and clearly saw the puzzlement showing on her face. "Immortals get a kind of buzz when there's another immortal in the area… kind of like an immortal detector alarm."

"Oh" was all Sam could think of saying. Someone knocking on the door disturbed her thoughts for the second time in an hour.

"Sorry… let me just get that" Sam got up from where she had been sitting and walked to the front door not noticing that Adam was still on guard after feeling the buzz of another immortal.

"Cassie," Sam said as she opened the door to see Cassie and Janet standing there.

"Hey Sam," Janet said as she passed Sam and walked into the house closely followed by Cassie with Sam following them both. Janet seemed to be a bit wary as well Sam noticed.

"You got anymore wine Sam" Janet said over her shoulder heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah you know where it is… get Cassie something as well while you're in there." Looking at Cassie she smiled and said "Come on Cass" Sam led Cassie to the sitting room.

They walked into the front room and Cassie stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Adam sitting on the sofa.

"Sam," Cassie looked up at Sam expectedly waiting for her to introduce.

"Cassie this is Adam… Adam mean Cassie… She's Janet Fraiser's daughter… Janet'll be in here in a second she just getting a drink.

"Nice to meet you Cassie" Adam smiled friendly at Cassie which she quickly returned then went to sit on the sofa next to him.

Sam went back and sat on the sofa that she was seated on a few minutes before.

Suddenly there came the sound of crashing glass from the doorway to the kitchen. All three faces turned to see a look of shock and anger on Janet's face.

"Cassie, go to the car please" the shock on Janet's face depleted from her face but the anger still remained vigilant.

"Mum"

"Janet"

Both Cassie and Sam asked unsure of what was running through her mind.

"NO CASSIE… GO"

Cassie left the room then the house still unsure of what was happening, Sam was still looking over at Janet confused.

"Janet… What's going on?"

Ignoring Sam and walking to about a meter away from Adam she stopped, staring at him her eyes burning with anger. "What the hell do you think your doing here?" Janet almost sneered at Adam.

"Same as you… I'm visiting Sam" Adam answered calmly and unmoving from the sofa.

"And what business would 'Death' have visiting Sam" Janet threw back while glaring daggers at him.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on" Sam looked from one to the other wanting an answer.

"Sam… do you know who this is?" Janet pointed at Adam in disbelief.

"Yeah… it's Adam Person… Daniel's friend, the one that I was telling you about, the one I met in Paris… What going on?" Sam couldn't keep the look of puzzlement from her face.

"No Sam… this is my ex."

"But I thought your ex was called Matthew?"

"Matthew?…" Adam almost choked on the name, "God that's a horrible name… you could at least have picked a better one?" Adam shook his head in disgust.

"Well let me see there's always 'Death' or 'Methos' or as your going by now… Adam." Janet spat at him.

"Oh sure just print it in a paper, I'm sure there's a few immortals out there that wouldn't mind getting their chance at battling the oldest immortal or there's always the people who want to get there revenge on one of the four horsemen… I'd never get a moments peace for the next century if not longer."

"Ok I think I need to sit down… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?… and I mean it, if I don't get an answer then that's it I'll kick you both out of my house" Sam was starting to get annoyed now.

"Ok… sit down and I'll explain"

"No… Sam I'm sorry but I've got to go… I can't be here or I may just have to take his head… and I 'really' don't want his quickening," with that Janet walked out of the house leaving silence between Adam and Sam.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter9

**Chapter Nine**

Sam was shocked at the way Janet had reacted towards Adam and the fact that Adam was Janet's ex, well that was a whole different problem as well. It just seemed that every time she seemed to be getting slightly closer to Adam something came along and spoiled whatever they could have together.

Walking out of the room Sam went into the kitchen. Quickly cleaning up the broken glass she then grabbed a bottle of whisky she always kept for when Jack came round for movie nights.

Returning to the front room Sam sat heavily on the sofa and reached for her glass off wine, emptying it in a second. Holding the now empty glass between her legs she filled it up with the whisky. Leaning back into the sofa again she took a large swig of the whisky grimacing at the bitterness.

"Sam… are you ok?" Adam looked over at Sam concerned by her behaviour.

Sam laughed a sarcastic laugh and turned to Adam, "Am I ok?… Am I ok?… First I find out that the guy hitting on me is an immortal… now I find out that one of my best friends for the last 6, 7 years has been lying to me and that's she's immortal as well… Then there's also the fact that the said guy and said friend were married and the reason that she told me she left her husband was because he was beating her."

"OK… first we were never married, second I was a different person back then and having a couple of thousand years to think will change a person you know… Third… God there's really nothing much I can do about it now, all I can say is that it was a different way of living back then… I was young afraid and I made mistakes like any child… just think of it this way I had a longer childhood than others."

"Couple of thousand years… How old are you?"

Grimacing Adam avoided Sam eyes not knowing what her response would be. "Five thousand… or there about."

Sam didn't respond, she only took another large sip of the whisky once again grimacing at the bitterness.

Adam got up from where he was sitting on the other sofa and came over and sat down next to Sam taking the bottle from where it sat next to her and put it on the table out of Sam's reach. Turning back he then took the wine glass off her, still half full of whisky and once again put it on the table out of her reach.

Turning back once again he saw that she had a look of confusion on her face. "Sam please talk to me… all you have to do is ask and I'll tell you whatever you want to know… Please."

"I don't know what to ask… there's… it's all too much," tears started to gather in Sam's eyes as the emotions started to overwhelm her once again.

Not knowing what else to do Adam placed his hand on Sam's cheek, trying to comfort her. Then before either of them realised what was happening they both started to slowly drift towards each other and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Once again when their lips met Sam experienced the brilliant white light. This time rather than being in a disused factory she found herself stood in the back yard of what looked like a cottage, she looked around to try and to see if there was anybody around but there was no one in view.

Just then there was a noise from the direction on the cottage, Sam looked around and was shocked to see herself coming out of the cottage closely followed by Adam.

They walked further into the garden then Adam turned Sam to face the cottage and then strung his arms over her shoulders and rested his head on his arm. Adam started to talk to Sam quietly in her ears but they were stood too far away for her to hear what he said so she moved closer.

As she got closer she started to hear the conversation. "So Sam, I've moved to be closer to you, do you think that you'll be able to put up with me being around more?"

Adam was now smiling at Sam having taken his head off her arm. Sam smiled back then gave him a passionate kiss. Pulling away slightly she smiled and said sarcastically, "Well, it just looks like I'll have to get used to it."

With that she once again moved in and gave him another passionate kiss. Adams hands moved gradually down her body then Sam lifted her legs and wrapped them around Adam while he held her in place. He walked them back into the house leaving the door ajar.

There was another brilliant flash of light and Sam found herself sat back on the sofa still kissing Adam. Knowing what had happened this time, Sam didn't break the kiss, she just deepened it which in turn surprised Adam.

Breaking away Adam looked at Sam with a puzzled look. "What… What was that about?"

"What?" Sam smiled back innocently.

"You know what… one minute it was just a kiss then all of a sudden… let's just say it turned in to some kiss."

"Nothing" Sam smiled feeling a hundred percent better with herself, she picked up the glass and the bottle of whisky and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Adam watched her go, still puzzled by her reaction, feeling that he still needed an explanation he got up and followed her.

On entering the kitchen he saw Sam stood facing him with a broad smile clearly on her face.

Smiling back but still confused, "Sam… what's got in to you?… one minute your almost at tears and the next minute your smiling like a kid in a candy store?"

Sam thought for a second then looked mischievously at Adam, "Ok… What happen the last time we kissed?"

"I don't know all I can remember was one minute we were kissing, the next you were pulling away because you'd had a…" Adam gave her a questioning look then continued "you had another vision?"

Sam smiled again not answering with words she just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Ok then… so you had another vision… how did that all of a sudden make you miss cheerful?"

"Nothing" Sam smiled then started to walk towards the door that Adam was still blocking. When he didn't move she looked up into his face and still saw a look of puzzlement.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What's gotten into you Sam?"

Sam said nothing just smiled at him with a glint in her eyes. Leaning forward she stopped centimetres away from his face, "Why does there need to be something wrong… I had a vision and this time it wasn't bad and it gave me a little hope… is that such a bad thing?"

"That's all I wanted to know" the smile returned to Adam's face and he leaned in and gave her another kiss which soon turned more intense.

Sam woke up the next morning cuddled up against a warm body, cuddling up closer and settling down to go back to sleep she was disturbed by movement from the person under her.

"Morning" she mumbled not moving from where she was.

"Morning" came his reply then Adam tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I think you need to get up or you're going to be late for work" Adam pulled away slightly ready to get out of bed.

"I don't care" Sam pulled him closer.

"Oh… I think you may mind if like yesterday Daniel comes and picks you up, only to find you still in bed with me… He won't shut up about it for weeks… trust me."

"But I'm comfy."

"Come on get up and I'll make you breakfast" Adam moved and sat up putting his feet over the side of the bed.

Sam came up behind him and gave him a quick kiss on the neck, "Oh… ok then." With that they both got up, Sam headed to the shower while Adam went to make a start on the breakfast.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews people:

SG1-fanfic: - Thanks again for the review and keep them coming i like good reviews :)

General Mac: - Yeah i'm putting more up. Glad your like it that much and please please keep letting me know what you think.

Verse 12: - Glad your still liking. you've put a big smile on my face knowing that people reading my fic read like it. Keep letting me know what you think.

Please please please keep reviewing, i like reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The whole of SG1 was sat around the briefing room table waiting on Hammond to come to start the briefing. Sam and Jack were on one side in their usual seats and Daniel and Teal'c were on the other side in their usual seats.

The door opened but rather than Hammond walking in whom everyone expected Janet came in to the room giving Sam a look that she wasn't sure about.

"Doc… didn't realise you were going to be sitting in on the briefing" Jack looked over at her with his usual smile.

"General Hammond asked me to sit in on the briefing, it's… something to do with Daniel's translation I think he said" Janet came and sat beside Jack so that she wouldn't have to continuously try and avoid eye contact with Sam.

Jack looked over at Daniel puzzled, "What's all this about Danny?"

"Jack… just wait a few minutes and I'll explain when Hammond gets here, saves me having to repeat myself."

Giving Daniel a disappointed look but really not all that bothered, as the longer he had to wait for Daniel's translation babble then the better for him.

The door opened again and Hammond entered, he quickly walked around the table and took his usual seat at the end.

"Right lets get this briefing started… Yesterday Dr Jackson came to me and told me that he had finished translating most of the writing from PY2 760… if you would like to continue Daniel?"

"Yes sir… Well" Daniel started by getting a sheet of paper from the pile in front of him then clicked the remote dimming the lights, clicking it once again he switched on a television which displayed a picture of the writing from the ruins.

"Most of the writings were just talking about the general history of the people who lived on the planet… We were correct in thinking it was one of the four major races… the Furling's occupied PY2 760 for a little over 5 millennium but were forced out by an unknown race of aliens… It goes on to talk about how there was a battle and how they were unable to contact their allies… they… well they… they go on to talk about how the ruins are actually some kind of technology… The writing talked about how the building that once stood there had the ability to inflict foresight on to 'worthy individuals'… Then there's a whole wall that looks like specifications for what they would class as worthy… a few words I think I've managed to translate correctly… words like, strands of person… I think that means something like DNA but I can't be sure… There were also things like scans and the words females were mentioned numerous times but males were hardly mentioned."

"So what you're trying to tell us Daniel is that that building we spent hours looking at, at 'your' insistence could possibly cause us to… I don't know turn in to fortune-tellers" Jack gave Daniel a dirty look.

"No Jack… what I'm saying is that there is a possibility that the Furling's created this… machine to help them in their battle against their new enemy… For all I know they knew that the Ancients failed in their attempt to build a time machine so they looked at it from another point of view… They needed to know what was to come so they built the machine to help by providing some of their females with the ability to see the future."

"Possible future" Sam added without even thinking before talking and without even looking up from the notes that she was making.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir" Sam looked up from the notes not sure why everybody's attention had suddenly turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

Sam was puzzled now unaware what Jack was talking about, "Sir… sorry but what are you talking about?"

Before Jack had a chance to reply Teal'c joined the conversation, "I believe that you said possible future, MajorCarter."

Sam looked puzzled at Teal'c and then back at Jack and then the rest of the group, "Oh… sorry didn't realise, sorry."

"So what did you mean by possible future, Carter" Jack still wanted an answer.

"Well… ummm… the future's not set in stone and theoretically the smallest thing could change things in the future… so there are only possible futures until the events actually happen."

"And you would know this for sure… why?" Jack looked questioningly at Sam.

Sam grimaced, "Theoretical astrophysicist and…"

Both Jack and Janet both noticed the hesitation in her voice and the grimace when asked why she should know. "Sam you haven't… why didn't you come to me for a check up… you know what happened to Jonas when this happened to him" Janet looked concerned.

"For one, when this happened to Jonas it was because of Nirti messing with his DNA… Also it's only happened twice and both times it's been rather… personal" Sam shot Janet a warning look not to go too far, as she really didn't want to reveal what she had seen.

Janet seemed to accept that but made a note that Sam should come down to the infirmary to get a check up to make sure that there wasn't any complications.

With all that discussed the briefing was soon brought to a close and Janet who kept throwing her disappointed looks quickly escorted Sam to the infirmary.

"Janet… come on I'm fine, is there really the need for all these tests" Sam watched as Janet didn't take much notice of her while working busily around the infirmary.

"Come on Janet… you know I'm fine what's with all this."

Still no response came from Janet.

Tired of not getting any response Sam sighed and laid heavily on her bed, the stress of the disappointed looks crossing Janet's face since she found out about the visions was so unbearable, Sam felt like screaming.

Sam thought Janet needed to know why she couldn't have told anyone about the visions because it would be endangering what she had recently found out to be the world that Janet lived in and has done for a very long time.

"Janet" Sam said in a voice clearly showing defeat.

Janet turned and saw the defeated look on Sam's face that matched her voice and couldn't help but feel sorry.

"What is it?"

"You need to know why I didn't tell anyone"

Janet walked up to Sam's bed, her instincts telling her that this was going to be something that she didn't want to get around a military base.

"Go on" she asked in a low voice.

"The first vision… it was about well… it was about what Adam is" Sam matched her low voice with Janets.

Janet nodded knowing that her feelings had been correct. "Why did you stick around once you found out… I can't see you as the kind of person who'd react well to something like that."

"Well to tell you the truth… I freaked out when I first found out… there was the whole vision thing and then the other, it took me a bit to work out how I felt about it… Adam told me I could ask him anything and he'd tell me… I finally think I've got everything worked out only to find out that it may be an alien influence that's causing me to have these visions… It just seems that my life can't get any more complicated and then something else adds to my problems."

"I'm sorry Sam"

Sam looked at Janet puzzled now, "What… what are you sorry for?"

"Because I think I may have added to those problems last night… but you had to know."

"Oh Janet… don't worry about it… Adam explained to me that it was a long time ago… he'd explained that he was young and made a mistake…lots of mistakes actually, but you have to believe me Janet he's changed… You should have seen the anger in his eyes when he talked about it… not anger towards you… anger towards himself."

"Ok… for now Sam I'll leave it be but until I see it with my own eyes I'll just keep my mouth shut… But I warn you if I see any signs that he's done anything… and I mean 'anything' I'll be right there" Janet warned.

"Thank you Janet… that's all I ask" Sam smiled, a little of the stress depleting from her face.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Adam walked up to the front door of his cottage remembering some of the good times he's had there over the years. Shaking the memory's of the past from his head he opened the door and walked in while looking around.

The dust had piled high on all of the surfaces over the years, whether they had been covered or not. Knowing that he needed to get to work if he wanted this place cleaned up today he rolled up his sleeves and pulled back the first of many covers and coughed at the amount of dust coming off it.

Realising the extent of dust Adam quickly opened all of the windows and doors, letting in some fresh air then continued removing the covers. Once all the covers were removed he went into the kitchen to get a bowl of water and then set to work wiping down all the surfaces then quickly moved on to the next task.

It was just after 1300 hours when Adam sat down on the front porch to have a coffee and to relax for a few minutes before having to get back to work. There was a noise off to his left and then he felt the buzz warning him of an approaching immortal. He swiftly jumped to his feet and retrieved his sword from just inside the doorframe, never taking his eye off the direction of the noise.

A few minutes passed but there still no movement from anywhere around and Adam started to get impatient. "Will you just get your ass out here rather than hiding in the bushes like a coward."

"Adam you have no sense of humour" a voice drifted through the trees, then the bushes parted to reveal Richie standing there with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I have a sense of humour, but not when I feel an unidentified immortal hiding in the bushes around my cottage…"

"Gees… sorry Adam I was just having a laugh."

"That may be so… but I think your helping me tidy this place up is funny… then I may be able to get this place tided up before I have to go somewhere" Adam pushed Richie in to the house.

"Oh come on Adam… I just got in to town a few hours ago… I'm tired" Richie looked up at Adam with puppy dog eyes hoping to get away without doing any tiding up.

"No… you're here… you're helping… living rooms done, dining rooms done, there's just the kitchen, bedrooms and the bathroom to do… You can take care of the spare room, as that's more than likely where you'll be staying and then you can do the kitchen as well… I'll take the main bedroom and the bathroom… now drop your bag there for now and get to work" Adam didn't wait for a response, he just walked off towards the main bedroom to get started in there.

Richie sighed heading towards the kitchen wanting to get his work over and done with as soon as possible.

"Richie"

A few seconds passed and there was no reply.

"Richie?"

There still was no reply so Adam walked to the spare bedroom and opened to door finding Richie sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.

Shaking his head he mumbled, "Youth of today… no stamina."

Not bothering to write a note as he'd mentioned to Richie earlier that he had to go somewhere all he did was grab his coat and headed out the door.

The drive was quiet and when he reached Sam's house and knocked on the door there was no reply. He decided he'd wait in his car for her, as he knew that she wouldn't be that long and he was right. Ten minutes later Sam's car pulled up in the driveway.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door and Adam could tell just by her stance that she had that she wasn't in a good mood. She opened the door and entered the house slamming the door hard, which in turn shook a plant pot off a ledge by the door, the pot smashed spreading dirt over the porch.

Adam got out of the car and walked calmly up to the front door and knocked, almost certain what her reaction was going to be for being disturbed while in a bad mood.

Sam opened the door just as hard as she'd slammed it a few moments before and snapped, "What."

"Hey… do you want to talk about it?" Adam smiled trying to cheer her up, even if only slightly.

"Adam… sorry I'm just… they've taken me off active duty till… 'Oh for crying out loud… I can't even tell you why," Sam leaned up against the hallway wall.

"I'm sorry Sam… is there anything I can do?"

"No… it's my own fault I guess I should have mentioned something earlier… I knew I should have but… but I… I was trying to protect you" Sam wasn't sure how Adam was going to react to her trying to protect him.

Adam came in to the house and closed the door after himself. Taking Sam into his arms, "Sam… what in the world could they have wanted you to tell them straight away that could have endangered me?"

"The visions… we've had something like that happen before and the person it happened to… he… he almost died… So when they found out this morning that I'd been having some visions I had to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary. Janet's done just about every test known to man and a few more on me … Then I was ready to come home when I got dragged in to the General's office, he told me I'd been taken off the active duty roster until we got things sorted out."

"So… why do you think you suddenly started having these visions?…"

"That would be the classified bit… I'm sorry Adam I can't… I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Ok… I'll accept that… How about I take you somewhere and try and cheer you up."

Sam nodded with a small smile on her face and went to grab her coat, which she had dropped over a chair a few moments before. Coming back to the front door where Adam was still standing, "you ready to go then."

"Yeah" She smiled glad that he was trying to cheer her up.

The drive seemed to go on forever to Sam and she was starting to get inpatient wanting to find out where they were going.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon, we're almost there… Just about another five minutes I'd say." Adam never took his eyes off the road but could tell by the tone of her voice that she was working through possibilities to where he was taking her.

They soon pulled up into a clearing as the sun was just going down. The setting sun making the scene playing out in front of them seem deadly romantic.

"This is your cottage?… it just how I saw it…"

Switching off the engine Adam gave her a puzzled look, "when did you see the cottage?"

"The last vision I had… but I saw it from the back not the front… but it looks just the same."

"Oh… come on then I'll show you around the inside" Adam started walking knowing that she would be right behind him.

They entered the freshly cleaned cottage, "Oh it's so beautiful… where did you get all this furniture?… half of it look years old… it's almost like they were made for the cottage."

Adam came up at the side of Sam putting his arm around her waist and smiled, "Yeah… some came with the cottage when I got it back in the early eighteenth century… but some of the other stuff I've picked up over the years."

She turned to face him with a smile placed on her face replacing the upset look she had back at her house. "It's great… I love this place and I'm glad you'll be sticking around for a bit." She gave him a gentle kiss to say thank you for cheering her up.

A loud sigh came from the hallway which led to the bedrooms, "Oh come on Adam… you could have given me some warning… I could've at least gone out and picked up a lass to spend the night with then."

Sam looked up at Adam questionably only to see a mischievous smile in his eyes, "Sam… this is Richie, MacLeod's son… it seems that he pictures himself as a lady's man… but needs to learn the most important thing about women."

"Oh… and what would that be 'Old Man?'" Richie shot back at Adam as he sat heavily on the sofa.

"That you're not god's gift to women… 'I AM'" Adam laughed and Sam thought it was time that she had a bit of fun at Adam's expense.

"Well I don't know about that… I think if I really wanted to I could always go out with the girls… I'm sure I could pick up someone 'younger'."

Richie was now laughing so hard that he was starting to cough. "Sam you're right you know that… but who else do you know that's got five thousand years of experience in how to please a woman in bed?"

Richie suddenly stopped laughing and Adam could have sworn that if his eyes opened any wider they might have just popped out.

"Adam… does she know?"

"Yes Richie… Sam knows about the whole immortal thing… no I didn't tell her she found out herself… yes she also knows about the whole death, Methos thing as well… no that wasn't me as well that was one of her friends that just happens to be immortal and my ex as well."

"Oh ok then" Richie turned back around and flicked open a book that had been lying around.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:- Thanks fir the reviews again people:

Verse12: - Thanks for the good review again,really glad your likeing. Keep letting me know what you think :)

Kahless21: - Glad your liking keep reading and find out where this story is goinf :)

SG1-fanfic: - Glad your still liking, keep letting me know what you think k... i like good reviews :)

General Mac: - Glad your liking it that much that your now demanding more chapters :))


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam woke up early the next morning getting out of bed feeling one hundred percent better then she had yesterday afternoon. Knowing now that she didn't have to go in to work today she could relax with Adam and wouldn't have to rush about to get ready for work.

She got out of bed and pulled on one of Adam's shirts and went to get a cup of coffee. She entered the kitchen and found Richie sat at the small kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Richie… you're up early" Sam went straight to the kettle and put some water in and turned it on.

"Yeah well… couldn't seem to get to sleep… it's too cold."

Once her coffee was made Sam came to the table and sat opposite Richie. Noticing how tired he looked Sam felt sorry for him, "Why don't you go back to bed for a bit." She reached out and touched his shoulder in a motherly gesture.

Sam found herself surrounded by the brilliant bright light then she was in an alleyway. Looking around like she had done before she expected to see Adam again or herself but she didn't but she did see Richie. Stood in front of Richie was the man that Sam saw Adam fight with in her first vision.

Like Adam, Richie tried to tell the guy that he didn't want to fight and they didn't have to, but like in her vision involving Adam the other guy didn't seem to take much notice and soon advanced on him.

This time the mystery man seemed to be winning the fight and she saw the look of panic cross Richie's face when he realised this too. Sam didn't want to watch but know that she had to if she had any chance of preventing this from happening.

The fight continued, swords clashing and then it happened, the mystery guy managed to get by Richie's defences and plunged his sword into his chest.

Richie dropped to his knees, his sword dropped from his grip and he clutched his chest, the pain showing on his face, Sam felt tears start to fall from her eyes as she saw the mystery guy raise his sword and in a swift move decapitated Richie. The last thing Sam saw as she was once again surrounded by the brilliant white light was Richie's headless body slump to the ground.

Finding herself still sat at the table her hand still on Richie's shoulder she blinked finding the tears that she had shed in the vision were now working their way to her eyes now.

"ADAM" She found herself shouting as she rose from the table and turning towards the door. Richie was unsure what was going on, one minute Sam was as calm as anything, then the next minute she was crying for some unknown reason.

Adam came running into the kitchen, sword in hand ready for any danger. "What… what going on?"

"Adam get dressed… take Richie to the airport and put him on the first plane going back home."

"What… what's going on?… why do I have to go home?… I've just got here…" Richie got up from his seat in one swift motion moving towards Sam and Adam. Adam held up a hand effectively telling him to hold on two minutes while he found out.

The tears were now rolling down her face uncontrollable. "Sam… please tell me what's the matter?"

Trying to calm herself down Sam swallowed then looked up at Adam, "I had another vision… it was the same immortal that I saw with you in my first vision… but this time he wasn't you he was fighting, it was Richie."

"Oh Sam… believe me Richie may look innocent and not much of a fighter but Mac's trained him… he's not the best but he's got enough experience to get him by… he'll be fine."

Sam shook her head tears coming down her face faster the more she got upset. "No… no he lost… the other guy got past his defences and stabbed him in the chest… then… then…" Remembering what happened Sam couldn't help but give to her tears, her leg gave way and she found herself in Adam's arms thanks to his fast reflexes.

Adam looked up at Richie who looked to be in shock at learning about his own possible 'permanent' death, "Richie… go pack."

"But Adam…"

"NO… go pack… I won't have MacLeod on my back because you got yourself killed… go now."

Richie knew he was right and he'd rather keep his head and leave town till it was safe than stick around and face possible death.

Adam held Sam until she had calmed down enough so that she had pulled away and her eyes red after been crying. "Are you ok now?"

Sam nodded, "yeah… sorry it just kind of freaked me out seeing someone I know… no matter how short a time I've know them… die by decapitation, it's not a good way to start your day."

"Yeah… I can imagine… do you want to come with me to take Richie to the airport so you can see for yourself that he gets on his way home safely?"

Sam nodded and quickly followed Adam to the bedroom so they could get dressed and take Richie to the airport.

Sam and Adam arrived back at Sam's house after taking Richie to the airport so that they could pick up some clothes for Sam as they were planning to spend a few days in peace and quiet at Adams cottage.

On entering the house Sam picked up the cordless phone and headed to the bedroom. "I'll give Janet a ring and let her know that I won't be home for a few days, it'll save her worrying… it should only take me about half an hour to pack a few things."

"Ok… no problem, I'll just go make us something to drink" Adam headed for the kitchen.

Sam dialled Janet's number knowing it off by heart after the amount of time that she had rung her, Janet picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Janet"

"Sam… what up?"

"Oh nothing… I'm just not going to be home for a few days as I don't have to work I'd thought I'd spend a few days with Adam… he's got a place not far from here and we're going to go stay there for a few days…"

"Ok… I'll let General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill know that if they need to contact you they can get you on your mobile"

"Thanks Janet…" Sam smiled thankful that her friend seemed to be getting over the whole Adam thing.

"No problem… just go enjoy yourself… but if 'anything' happens you know you can call me and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks Janet… but really that won't be necessary… You have to believe me that he's changed… I just wish I could prove it to you in some way."

"I know you do Sam… but I really think that I'll only believe it if I see it with my own eyes and the likely hood off that happening is very remote."

"Ok… I've got to go now I'll talk to you about this another time Janet… bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and placed it on the bed and pulled out a small duffel bag from under her bed and started putting assorted clothes into it.

It actually took less than half an hour to pack a few things and when she was done she went to the living room to find Adam sitting on what seemed to be his favourite sofa.

"You all packed?" Adam asked as he handed her a cup of coffee, which was by now just warm.

"Yeah I'll have this and then we can get back… ok?"

"Ok"

TBC

AN Genna has asked me to update this fic for the next few days at least because the fan just blew up on her laptop, luckily none of this story has been lost so you shouldn't have to wait for the new chapters. Please keep the reviews coming and I'll pass them on to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam was starting to get bored after having a few weeks off work, she and Adam had spent a week at his cottage as planned with no calls from anyone off SG1 or Janet. After that week she had come back home and still spent most of her time with Adam when he wasn't busy for whatever reason.

Adam had now gone back to Paris for a week or so to get a few loose ends tied up, he was due to fly back on Friday afternoon and it was only Tuesday. With no one to talk to she was starting to feel like she was loosing her mind.

She had read nearly all of the books that she hadn't had time to read then she watched the discovery channel, but when she got really desperate for something to do she had watched a hockey match. (Boy was the Colonel going to annoy her if he ever found out that).

She had now been sat on the sofa for half an hour with nothing to do. She had found that her mind had started to work through some of the technology she'd been working on before she had been taken off active duty.

There was a knock on the door and Sam had to smile glad for the distraction, no matter whom it was. She quickly got up and went to answer the door. Opening the door she saw Janet standing there, a smile on her face.

"Hey Janet" Sam's smile widened now that she had someone to talk to.

"Hey Sam… I come bearing good news."

"Great… does that mean I can go back to work?… I'm going insane with nothing to do… Come in I'll make you a coffee."

Janet walked into the living room and Sam to the kitchen to make the coffees.

"So where's Adam?" Janet raised her voice slightly so that Sam would be able to hear her in the kitchen.

"Oh… he's gone to Paris for a few days, he should be back about Friday" came Sam's reply.

Moment's later Sam walked into the living room with two cups coffee in her hands. Placing one cup in front of Janet she took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"So I'm allowed back to work?"

"Well all your results finally came back… and they're all clear… so General Hammond's agreed to have you come back until we get an solution of how to reverse the effects of the Furling's technology… You'll have to come in tomorrow so I can do another check up but after that you should be able to come back to work no problems."

"You got it… I'll be there at 0900 hours… I can't wait to get back to work."

"Great… well that's the shop talk out the way… How are things going with you and Adam?"

"Fine… he's moved over to the cottage I was telling you about, it's about half an hour out of town… but… I don't know how to explain it Janet, I've never felt like this before… I really like him."

Janet seemed to be trying her best to look happy for Sam although she still couldn't believe that they were talking about the same person that she had known all those years ago, as she'd never known him act like this, even when he was having a good day.

"I'm happy for you Sam… it just doesn't seem to be the same Methos that I knew."

"He's not Janet… I can tell when someone's lying about something like that… I lived with Jonas long enough to know Janet… I may not be as old as you and Adam… but I know Janet."

"Ok… I said I'd believe you and I do Sam, you have nothing to worry about… I won't do anything unless I have a valid reason."

"Ok."

Sam woke up the next morning feeling better knowing that she was finally going back to work. She quickly got ready for work unable to hold back how excited she felt about going back to work.

She arrived at the mountain and headed straight to the infirmary where she was now waiting for Janet to finish up with the patient she was dealing with at the moment.

"Right… that's all Sergeant… your free to get back to work… but no more shocking yourself."

The Sergeant jumped off the bed and nodded his thanks to Janet then quickly left the infirmary. Janet came over looking at Sam and could tell that she was eager to get back to work.

"Right… come on Sam lets get you checked out so we can get you back to work."

They walked over to one of the examination beds and Sam hopped up and Janet set to work doing her tests.

An hour later Sam and Janet were sat in Janet's office awaiting the test results that had been put on a rush at the lab.

A knock on the door drew their attention from the conversation that they were having and Janet told the person knocking to enter.

A junior nurse entered the office looking sheepishly at Doctor Fraiser and Sam, "Doc Fraiser we have the test results you wanted."

The nurse walked up to Janet's desk and placed the file in her hand. "Thank you…" Janet smile reassuringly at her, the nurse smiled back shyly and quickly turned and left the office. Janet opened the file and started scanning the results.

Sam took notice of Janet's face as it seemed to loose the smile that had been held in place all morning. Sam noticed this and sparks of fear ignited within her.

"Janet… what wrong?"

Janet looked up and she could clearly see the fear that was showing on Sam's face. Janet knew that she had to careful while asking the next few question as she really didn't know how Sam was going to react to hearing what she had found out.

"Nothing Sam… errr… I'm just going to ask you a few questions before I let you go back to work ok as these results have brought something up… ok?" Janet tried to smile reassuringly at her but could tell that it didn't help much.

"Sure…"

"Ok then… First of all… how have you been feeling the past few weeks?"

"Fine… I've been fine… a bit tired the last week or so but I think that's because I haven't been doing that much… why."

"Ok… this one's where it gets personal…"

"Just ask it already Janet… I know there's something wrong I just want to know what it is… so I know how bad it is."

"Ok then… errr… before you were with Adam have you been with anyone else recently?"

"Janet… if your asking if I've slept with anyone else before Adam… out of all my friends you should know that more than anyone else I haven't… it's been over two years before Adam that I was with anyone… now tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Ok" Janet looked back down at her notes making sure that she hadn't misread them. "According to the test result I've just got back… your pregnancy test has come back positive."

Sam looked at Janet shocked at her last statement. "Janet… I thought you said that after Jolinar messed up my system, I couldn't have kids?"

"Yes I did say that… but that's not the strangest part…" Janet leaned forward and indicated for Sam to do the same. "Sam immortals can't have children… Adam can't have children."

"Janet… I've only slept with Adam… like I said I haven't been with anybody for over two years before him."

"No offence Sam but the test may prove that untrue… I can guarantee that Adam can't have children… I've done enough tests over the years to know that as a fact… where as your case… well that's always been uncertain from the start and now… Sam what else can I think…"

Sam was starting to get annoyed with Janet's attitude but really didn't want to talk about it right now, she just wanted to get back to work. "Janet… I don't care what you believe, I know what I know, now will you authorise me to go back to work?"

"Ok… You can go back to work but not for gate travel… I want both you and Adam to come by the academy hospital at a later date so I can do some more tests to confirm a few things… You don't have to tell him anything at the moment, just say I'm running some tests on immortals, he'll just think I'm doing one of my usual experiments that I do every few years."

"Thanks Janet… Adam doesn't get back from Paris till Friday anyway so how about I bring him in on Saturday?"

"Yeah that's fine… if you meet me at my office at the academy hospital at 1300 hours"

"Sure… but as you said Adam thinks he can't have kids I won't tell him until we have the proof."

"Ok… I'll call round tonight if you want so you can talk some more about it then."

"Ok see you then."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sam was sitting quietly on her sofa thinking about what she was going to say to Adam or even her friends when she was proven to be correct and Adam was indeed the father of her baby. She hadn't told anyone about her situation and didn't want anyone else to know until she had talked to Adam, but she couldn't talk to Adam about anything until she had proof.

She had found that whenever she wasn't at work keeping her mind occupied was extremely difficult as her mind kept drifting to the reality that she was pregnant. She had near enough cried herself to sleep every night since finding out. She'd talked with Janet about the situation but could tell that she still didn't believe her and wouldn't until she had the proof one way or another.

She knew Adam would be calling round soon but not knowing what to say without lying she didn't know what to do.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing for the past hour or so. She could feel her eyes weighing down but she was determined not to spend another night on the sofa, as her back would disagree with her like it had been doing the past few nights.

She slowly got to her feet and headed to the bedroom turning off all the lights as she went, not bothering to get changed she climbed on to the bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overtake her which it quickly did.

It was about an hour later when Adam knocked on Sam's door, but there was no answer. Slightly worried, as he'd arranged for Sam to meet him here once he got everything settled at his cottage he took out the spare key that she'd given him before he'd gone to Paris and quickly opened the door and moved into the dark house.

"Sam… are you here?"

His voice echoed around the silent house but there was no reply. He moved to the front room and saw that she hadn't fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him, he moved further into the house feeling the worry start to rise within him. He reached the bedroom and saw her lying there on top of the covers, a distressed look on her face.

Adam moved over to the bed and sat on the end, he brushed her face gently and she stirred but didn't wake up, if anything she seemed to look more distressed with his presence.

Pulling a blanket over her Adam went to go get a chair so he could sit and watch over her for the night. He returned moments later with a chair from the dinning room and he placed it by the window where the moon was shining sliver in the clear night sky.

What he couldn't work out though was that he was getting a feeling from Sam, one that he hadn't before and it was puzzling and worrying him at the same time.

Sam's eyes opened at dawn when the light from the window hit her closed eyes. Still blurry from sleep she blinked a few times, when she finally focused her eyes she saw the sleeping form of Adam slumped in the chair.

She sat up wondering when she had gotten a blanket as all she could remember doing was falling on the bed and closing her eyes, she didn't remember pulling a blanket over herself. She untangled herself from the blanket and threw her legs over the side of the bed so that she was now sitting up.

Adam sensed Sam's movement and forced himself awake. His eyes met hers and it was clear that there was defiantly worry in her sea blue eyes making them mistier than usual.

"Sam… is everything ok?" Adam asked as he came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah… everything's fine"

"Are you sure because you look… distracted"

"No… no… I'm fine… I've just got something on my mind that's all."

"Ok… but you know you can talk to me about anything that's troubling you."

"I know… and I will talk to you, just not at the moment…"

"Ok I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Thanks… oh by the way Janet wants you to drop by the academy hospital… she said something about some test or something."

Adam noticed that there seemed to be something more than she was saying. He knew that if she was that upset he didn't have to be Janet's little lab rat for the afternoon, he could stay with Sam and hopefully comfort her any way he could.

"Is that's what worrying you… if it is I won't go… I'll stay with you and keep you company as it looks like you need it."

"Well you'll just have to keep me company at the academy hospital then as I've got to go there myself." Sam smiled, albeit a small forced smile but it was the first one that had graced her face for the past few days.

"Ok then I'll keep you company there then and be Janets lab rat for the afternoon." Adam grimaced at the thought of being poked and prodded by Janet for the afternoon.

"Ok… good… we have to be there for 1300 hours so I'll go have a shower and get changed then we can go do something for the morning before meeting up with Janet."

"Yeah sounds like a plan… I'll go make you a coffee, then I think I'll borrow your shower to freshen up a bit as well before we head out." Adam felt a bit better now that Sam seemed to be feeling more herself or at least acting it.

Sam and Adam arrived at the academy hospital at 1255 and Sam led the way to Janet's office, knowing her way from other visits to the hospital she'd made. Once she reached the office Sam knocked and waited for Janet to say enter, which she quickly did.

Looking up from the work she'd been doing Janet noticed Sam and Adam in the doorway, she smiled in greeting, "Sam… I'll see you first then I'll see Adam… could you just wait outside Adam?"

"Yeah sure" he turned to Sam only to see that the worried look had returned to her face, "Sam… you sure you're going to be alright?"

Sam turned trying to smile reassuringly, "Yeah… I'll be fine I'll just be a minute then you'll get your turn at being Janet's lab rat."

"Can't wait" Adams voice clearly showed his sarcasm then he smiled once again then turned and left the office closing the door after himself.

Once Sam turned back to face Janet she noticed the scowl that had taken over her face. "Lab Rat?"

"Adam's words not mine… so what happens now."

"Now… now you become a 'Lab Rat'" Janet smiled evilly but Sam couldn't help but laugh, glad that Janet was trying to relax the tension in the room.

About ten minutes later Sam reappeared from Janet's office not looking too good, Adam was straight to her side, "Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Janet said it's your turn now… I'll be out here when you've finished."

"Ok… I hope I'm not too long" Sam walked off to sit on a chair while Adam headed to Janet's office.

"Adam… take a seat on the bed over there I'll be with you in a second" Janet had her back to him, he noticed that she looked to be labelling some samples which must have been taken from Sam.

He did as she asked and took a seat on the bed at the side of the room. "What's all this about Janet… you've never asked me to be a lab rat before."

"Yeah well you're the only immortal around at the moment to ask so sit down and let me just take some samples, nothing's going to hurt… much" Janet couldn't help the small smile when Adam just rolled his eyes.

Making her way over to him needle in hand she quickly set about taking a blood sample.

Adam was quiet for a few seconds then thought of something that had worried him about Sam and he needed to understand what was happening. "Janet… can I ask you something?"

Janet looked confused at Adam when she heard the concern in his voice, "Sure… what's on your mind?"

"Sam… when I got home last night she was asleep but she looked… well she looked troubled… even in sleep… Then this morning she looked even more worried when she woke up but she seemed to be ok when we were out earlier… Then when we came here she had the same look of worry on her face that she had this morning… has this got something to do with these visions… she told me the last person who had visions almost died… I… I need to know if she's going to be alright?"

Janet was completely taken aback, she'd never heard so much concern coming from this persons mouth, could it be that Sam had been right all along. Had Adam changed from being death to being this caring person sat in front of her now?

"Sam's fine… I'm just doing some tests to confirm something for her… I'm guessing that that's what she's got on her mind… It's nothing to worry about" Janet tried to reassure him.

"There's something else"

Janet was now puzzled, "What?"

"I can feel her… I first noticed it last night… I've never noticed it before if it was even there but there it is now."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Janet… I'm saying I can feel a buzz when I'm around her, it's almost like background noise… it's nowhere near like another immortal and not even strange enough for a pre immortal but it's there…"

"I… but…" Janet concentrated for a moment trying to feel what Adam was talking about, "I… I can't fe… oh god."

"You felt it didn't you?" Adam noticed the look of complete shook on Janet's face.

"Yeah… oh god it can't be…"

Adam was completely confused by Janet's comment, "Janet… what do you mean it can't be?… do you know what's going on?"

"Adam… I didn't believe her… I thought she was lying… we can and we all thought she couldn't but then this happens and I just… It's just not possible."

"Janet will you please just calm down and tell me what's going on… I need to know what's going on."

"Ok… I think it's about time you found out too… but I need to get Sam."

Janet walked to the door to her office and soon entered the office with Sam on her heals a look of complete confusion on her face.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What is it?" Sam asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Sam… Adam's just mentioned something… but for me to explain I'll need to tell him what's going on… is that ok?…"

Sam looked from Adam and Janet puzzled and worried about what was happening and what Adam had asked Janet that she'd need to tell him that she was pregnant.

Tears started in Sam's eyes not knowing what to do, "But… you said… I thought you said I'd need the proof for him to believe me."

Adam didn't like seeing Sam like this, whenever he saw her worried this much it felt like someone was squeezing his heart so tight he could hardly breath.

"Sam… you don't have to prove anything to me… You never will have to prove anything… I believe you wouldn't lie to me unless you had a good reason… so please… I don't need the proof."

Sam looked from Adam back to Janet, "There's also the fact that what Adam's just told me makes it hard to dispute your… 'Situation'."

"You didn't believe me… you thought I'd been lying to both you and Adam… I was doing this not only to prove to Adam but also you… You've been my best friend for about 7 years now and not once have I seen you look at me with so much… disappointment than you did with this…"

"I'm sorry…" Janet bowed her head knowing that Sam was right, that she should have believed her friend rather than distrust her. "It's just you have to understand I'll try and explain but I really need to tell Adam to explain it…" Looking back Janet met Sam's eyes hoping that her friend would still trust her judgement "Can I tell him?"

Adam moved over to Sam and pulled her into a hug, "its ok Sam…" Sam nodded giving Janet permission to tell Adam all that she needed to.

"Ok…" Janet quickly reverted back to doctor mood. "Right first thing is when Sam came for a check up before I could authorise for her to go back to work… I found something out… I found out that Sam's pregnant."

Sam felt Adam stiffen as he held her and couldn't help the tear that started down her cheeks going in a straight line. "But…"

"No Adam… let me finish" Janet received a nod from Adam then continued. "That's why we were here today… I didn't believe Sam when she said she hadn't… been intimate with anyone for over two years before you… When I told her that immortals couldn't have children she wouldn't take that as an answer and wanted to prove that you were indeed the father… That's why you're here today so I could do some tests to prove it one way or another… When you said you could feel Sam, Adam you weren't feeling Sam, you were feeling the baby… I believe that something… I'm not sure what at the moment made the immortal infertility nil in void…"

"What could cause that?" Adam had never heard of anything like this ever happening before and he'd lived long enough for something like this to happen at least once before.

"I have an idea… but I really can't discuss it as it involves something that happened regarding… work." Janet said not wanting to let on to Adam what was happening.

"Jolinar?" Sam asked, it was the only thing that came to mind that she could think of which could cause something like this to happen. Janet nodded in agreement.

"So first you tell me that thanks to Jolinar I can't have children… and now your telling me that the she's only reason I'm pregnant now?… I can't believe this."

"Sam… you have to understand that Jolinar messed up your system so bad that it even affects what type of medication we can give you… It's never happened before so it's a case were learning as we go along… Even Teal'c hasn't heard of anything like that happening before… You know there's never been a… well it's never happened before… Even your dad's not one hundred percent sure of what happened to you."

"But Janet… How could Jolinar enable me to have a child with an immortal?… who… may I add shouldn't be able to have children" Sam had moved away from Adam the anger enabling her to stop the tears for a time. She moved and came over to stand in front of Janet.

"I think it's the naqadah she left in your blood… I don't know how it could've affected you in this way… but I'll run some tests on the samples that I've taken today… I don't know how long it'll take but I promise you I'll find out and I'll let you know if there's a chance of it happening again."

"Thank you Janet…"

"Adam… you haven't said much about this… how you feeling about everything?… how are you taking this?" Janet was concerned.

"Well… to be honest… I don't know… it'll take some time to get used to the idea but… Oh god I never thought this was even possible… I don't know how to react… so much for five thousand years of life experience" No matter what he said Janet could see the smile that was lighting up his eyes and only a slight look of doubt.

Sam and Adam were sat in his cottage not talking. They were just cuddled up to each other, each trying to comfort the other. All of a sudden Adam broke away from Sam and getting up he walked over to the door leading to the garden. He stood just looking out into the garden for a moment unmoving and not saying a word.

Sam came to stand by him then took his hand loosely and headed out to the garden. Like she hoped Adam followed her out. Adam turned Sam around so that he was facing her and then he gently wrapped his arms around her neck then put his head on her arms.

"God Sam… I can't believe this is happening… all this… the baby… me being in love with you… which I have to say I haven't felt this way in a long time and…"

"I know how you feel… don't you just wish you could see what was coming and get a warning"

Adam smiled at her, "Oh yeah I know exactly how you feel… So Sam, I've moved to be closer to you, do you think that you'll be able to put up with me with me being around more?"

Adam was now smiling at Sam having taken his head off her arm. Sam smiled back then gave him a passionate kiss. Pulling away slightly she smiled and said sarcastically, "Well, it just looks like I'll have to get used to it."

With that she once again moved in and gave him another passionate kiss. Adams hands moved gradually down her body then Sam lifted her legs and wrapped them around Adam while he held her in place. He walked them back into the house leaving the door ajar.

Once inside Adam took them straight to the bedroom and gently laid Sam on top of the bed. Looking down at her he could see passion glistening in her eyes and knew that more than likely he held the same look in his eyes.

"You know something?" Sam smiled up at Adam a mischievous look joining the passion in her eyes.

"What would that be?…" Adam smiled back climbing on the bed positioning himself over her.

"I'm glad that vision came true…"

"Vision?… that was the vision that changed your mood so abruptly the day after Janet called round isn't it?"

Sam smiling was the only answer Adam needed as he moved in taking her lips and kissing her passionately.

Sam lay asleep in bed with Adam spooned up against her. She could tell by his breathing that he was sleeping. She smiled to herself and placed her hand on her abdomen feeling excited for the first time since finding out about her pregnancy.

Sam felt Adam shift slightly and his hand covered hers, "I thought you were asleep."

"No… I was just thinking"

"What about?"

"I'll give you one guess… I was thinking about you and the… baby… you have no idea how weird that sounds when you're talking about your own child and not someone else's…"

"Yeah I know how you feel… it just seems unreal especially at the moment… I don't feel any different… Yeah I'm feeling slightly tired but there's been no morning sickness… I'm still finding it slightly hard to believe at the moment."

The closeness that they were sharing at the moment holding each other and in turn her abdomen just felt so right she didn't know if she'd ever be able to explain what she was feeling at that moment.

"Sam?"

"Ummmm."

"I love you."

I love you too."

"Go on get some sleep… I think you deserve it after all the worrying you've been doing over the past few days."

There was no response from Sam as her breathing leveled out and her body relaxed even further and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Adam smiled to himself feeling that he finally belonged somewhere after all this time. It wasn't much longer before he himself drifted off into a peaceful sleep still spooned up against Sam.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

SG1 were gathered once again in the briefing room with Janet joining them for another briefing regarding PY2 760 and its effects on Sam. They were sat waiting for General Hammond to come and start the briefing once again.

A few minutes later Hammond entered the briefing room quietly taking his usual seat at the end of the table then looked at the people gathered in front of him.

"Doctor Jackson… what's the reason you asked for this meeting," Hammond looked across at Daniel.

"I believe I've found something in my translation that could help in stopping Sam from having the vision but I really don't know if it'll be a plausible course of action." Daniel shuffled the papers that were in front of him.

"And what would that be Danny" Jack finding it amusing that Daniel was uncomfortable for what seemed like no good reason.

"Errr… Well according to the last of the translating I've done Sam has to… errr… Sam has to have a child to stop the vision."

Sam looked at Janet and Janet looked at Sam a smile on both their faces. "Sam… when did you have your last vision?"

"The day after I got taken off active duty… that was almost a month ago…"

"That would work out about the right time frame" Janet mussed to herself.

"I'm sorry… I must be missing something… care to explain Major… Doctor…" Jack eyed the two women and with the look on his face that wiped the smiles their faces.

"Well…" Sam didn't know quite where to start. "You see I found out last week that… well you see the reason that I'm working again but not authorised for gate travel is because… I'm pregnant sir." Sam was at the moment finding her hands very interesting, not knowing how her friends were going to react she didn't want to face their disapproving eyes like when Janet first found out.

"And when… as both your friends and especially me being your Commanding Officer were you going to tell us" Jack indicated all of Sam's friends and team-mates.

"I was going to get you all together for dinner after the briefing and let you all know… Sir… But it looked like Daniel had other plans…" Sam smiled back at her Commanding Officer now that he was smiling as well.

Daniel looked sheepishly at Sam for a few seconds then a smile appeared on his face at what she had just told them.

"You're pregnant?"

Sam smiled at Daniel knowing what he was thinking.

"And the father?"

Yep she was right. She smiled once again and couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that exploded in her stomach. "Adam."

"ADAM?… as in Daniel's geek of a friend from college?" Jack's eyes almost found their way out of their sockets at hearing that the father of Sam's baby was Daniel's friend.

"Yes as in Adam, Daniel's friend from college" Sam smiled.

"Oh… well remind me to congratulate him the next time I see him."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Jack's behaviour, "Yes Sir… I'll do that."

"Good."

"Well… Sam hasn't had any visions for about a month… but that doesn't necessarily mean that the visions have stopped altogether… I'd like to keep her under observation throughout her pregnancy and for a short time after she's had the baby just in case the visions start up once again when she's had the baby." Janet soon reverted back to doctor mode.

"Agreed," Hammond nodded knowing that Janet was right, as things to do with alien technology were always unpredictable.

"Ok now that it looks like we have the business out of the way I think that I'd like to invite everyone here… and Adam of course to a barbecue at my place on tomorrow night… as a congratulation party for Sam and Adam's baby." Jack was always finding reasons to have a barbecue and it looked like he'd just found another.

"I think that's a great idea sir… but you really don't have to go to all that trouble."

"No trouble Carter… I like barbecues" Jack smiled back at Sam.

"Never would have guessed sir…"

"Sam… you coming for something to eat," Jack asked as he entered her lab later on that afternoon.

"I really need to get this test finished today sir, the device is getting shipped out to area 51 first thing tomorrow morning." Sam's eyes never left the strange looking peace of technology that was sitting inert on her worktop in front of her as she poked and prodded it.

"And I have to double my effort and make sure that you eat something and not just sit here in your lab wasting away" Jack shot back at her.

"But I've already had something to eat sir"

"Carter… That was breakfast… It doesn't count, you need something to eat now… so come on or I'll start playing with that doohickey and more than likely either break it or end up blowing it up." Jack looked innocent for a second but Sam knew better, she knew he would start playing with it if she didn't move. If anything from the past were right he'd also end up blowing it up.

"Ok… I give in but I really can't be too long."

Sam put down the tools while getting up from the stool she had been sitting on and headed for the door.

"Good… but you will have at least a sandwich and a drink then I'll let you get back to work."

"I'm really not that hungry Sir."

"Then it looks like will be spending a long time in the mess hall then" Jack smiled at the look of despair on Sam's face.

"But?…"

"No buts Carter… you will have something to eat and that's the end of it… You're not the one that Janet will attack with 'Big' needles if you don't eat."

"But sir… I'm really not that hungry."

"Too bad Carter because you're eating something whether you like it or not" Jack smiled innocently at her and Sam found herself unable to argue any longer and gave in and agreed to Jack's demands.

"Good let's go…" Jack turned and headed for the door and Sam quickly followed him out into the almost deserted corridor.

They reached the mess hall a few minutes later and selected their food. They turned and spotted Teal'c, Daniel and Janet who were already sat down at a table in the corner and went over and joined them.

"Hey guys… Janet why do I have to eat every couple of hours… I'm still full from breakfast… if I carry on eating like this I'll end up the size of a beach ball."

Teal'c raised a traded mark eyebrow and Daniel stifled a laugh and Janet just stared at her with disbelief on her face.

"Errr Carter… don't want to break this to you but… you do realise that you're more than likely going to end up the size of a beach ball… That's the thing with being pregnant you get 'Big'" Jack laughed.

"Yeah but…"

"Oh stop moaning and just eat Carter… you can always do extra exercise when you have the kid."

Sam sighed knowing that he was right and turned and started to tuck into her sandwich.

Just then Ferretti came up to the table and stood casually at the end of the table waiting to be acknowledged.

"What can we do for you Ferretti" Jack asked when he noticed him standing there.

"Well sir… My team and I were just having our dinner and couldn't help but overhear that Major Carter's pregnant… and well you see there's a small wager about this and was… well we were wondering who the father was?"

"Would this wager be the one where it's a choice of Me, Daniel or another person on base being the father?" Jack couldn't help but smile after noticing how much Ferretti was squirming as he had everyone attention at the table's.

"Err… Yes sir that would be the one."

"Good in that case you owe me… let me think… oh yeah $200… the father is someone off base… so pay up." Jack held out his and awaited payment.

Ferretti's face dropped at that and he dipped into his pocket pulling out some money out of his pocket and counting $200 and handing it to Jack.

"Thank you so very much… now go tell the rest of your team that they shouldn't have bet on me" Jack stuffed the money in his pocket and turned his attention back to his dinner the smile remaining on his face.

Ferretti stood there with a shocked look on his face from Jack knowing about the bet let alone that he was the favourite to get Sam pregnant rather than some unknown person.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, "You know about the… well that we bet against you thing?"

"Yes Ferretti… I knew about the whole you betting against me thing from the beginning… I just decided to have a bit of fun with it as well and make some money out of you guys."

Jack smiled innocently at Ferretti who didn't know what to say so he just turned around and headed back towards his team.

"Well that's a first I'd have to say… sir" Sam quickly added the sir after looking at O'Neill.

"And what would that be Carter?"

"Seeing Ferretti speechless… it's the first time I've ever seen that… normally he always has a comeback no matter what the situation… but this… well it's a first."

"No Carter… he just knows when he's beaten… you can't mess with the best… and 'I' would be the best!"

"Yes sir… if you say so sir" Sam tried to hide a laugh that everyone seemed to be consumed with by Teal'c just rising an eyebrow.

"This isn't a debate Carter… and the rest of you stop laughing or I'll just conveniently forget you on whatever planet we go to next."

"That would be most unwise O'Neill… I believe that the whole of SG1 are highly needed at the SGC and General Hammond would not be pleased" Teal'c responded with usual stoic voice.

"Teal'c it was a joke I would never leave the rest of SG1 off world… you know Teal'c… you should really read up on this thing called humour… it may help you out a bit more at dealing with humans especially here on Earth."

"A most wise suggestion O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head then rose from his seat and left the mess hall.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

After another hard day at work Sam's only intention when she returned home was a hot bath and an early night, but like all the best laid out plans it was demolished the moment she arrived home finding Duncan MacLeod sat on her porch.

Getting out of her car she headed to the porch then greeted Duncan where he was sitting on the swinging seat. "Duncan wasn't it?"

"Yeah… nice to meet you again Sam…" Duncan got up from his seat.

"What's up?… Where's Adam?"

"Well I came into town this morning to surprise Adam and to say thanks to you for him sending Richie home… and Adam's well he's had to go… take care of some business. He asked if I'd come by and keep you company for a few hours while he's finished."

"You do realise that I'm a grown girl and can manage a few hours without anyone to keep me company… and… Oh God" realisation finally hit Sam as to where Adam would have gone on 'business'.

Seeing her pale Duncan got concerned, "Sam… are you ok?"

Sam quickly shook her head regretting it the moment she did, a dizzy spell hit her and then she felt the bile rise within her. She quickly got the key out of her bag and jammed it in the door unlocking it and swinging it open rushing straight to the bathroom without looking back.

Duncan looked on with a small smile playing across his face. He took the key out of the door and entered the house closing the door behind him. Placing the key on the small table at the side of the door he walked further in.

He came to the living room and took in the decor, which he had to admit to liking. Adam had told Duncan about Sam being pregnant so understood that she must been feeling morning sickness.

Sam reappeared a few minutes later still looking slightly pale and unsteady in her feet.

"Sorry about that… I just… you know"

"Yeah I understand… Adam's told me all about you being pregnant" Duncan smiled in Sam's direction when she came and sat down on the sofa across from where he'd sat.

"Including that he's the father… even though you guys can't have children?"

"Yes including that bit… it takes a bit of getting used to but it's good… I've got to say I haven't seen him this happy for a while."

"Tell me about it… Adam's not the only one who thought they couldn't have children… but hey here we are and I'm pregnant and I've got to say I'm happy about it."

"Do you want me to get you a cup of tea of something?"

"Oh god I've just realised… I'm not going to be able to have coffee… what am I going to do… I'll end up falling asleep in my lab… Well at least that will give the colonel something to laugh about I guess."

"You've only just realised that… but you've known you were pregnant for a few weeks now and haven't had any coffee since then so you can't need it that much."

"That's because I haven't been in Daniel's office as he's been busy… I swear his office smells like a coffee shop and once you step foot in there you're dying for a coffee."

"Well looks like you're going to have to either avoid this Daniel's office or resist the urge to have coffee"

"Yeah tell me about it" Sam sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

"So cup of tea then?"

"Sure… thanks"

"K… one cup of tea coming up"

Her mind wondered back to where Adam could be and if her suspicions were correct and he had finally found the immortal that she had seen in her vision.

"Duncan?"

Duncan stopped in his tracks on the way to the kitchen and looked back at Sam. From the tone of her voice he could tell that she was going to ask about Adam's whereabouts.

"Yeah?"

"Adam's gone after that immortal I saw in my visions… hasn't he?"

"Yeah… we found out where he's been hiding a few hours ago and Adam's gone to try and determine if he'd come after him while he's in town."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Well Adam's old and he knows how to take care of himself… plus you've seen him beat this guy… so yeah I think he'll be just fine" Duncan sounded more confident than he felt. He hated it when any of his friends were going to challenge another, even Adam as old as he was.

"OK" was all Sam could manage to say as she could tell that Duncan was worried about his friend as much as she was, but at the same time wanted to be confident for her, which she did really appreciate.

Duncan returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one cup to Sam and then retook his seat on the opposite sofa.

They both sat in silence drinking their tea while all their thoughts where on Adam's welfare.

It was a few hours later when Adam entered Sam's house and before he even realised what was happening he found Sam wrapping her arms around him and almost squeezing the life out of him. 'Good thing he's immortal' Duncan thought as he noticed how tight Sam's arms were around his neck.

"Hey Sam… are you ok?"

Yeah… I'm fine… just glad that you're back safely" Sam replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Sam… I'm ok… you saw it yourself that I'd be fine so why were you so worried?"

"I may have seen you defeat him but… we changed things with Richie… I guess that with you going after him and not the other way round I thought it may have changed the outcome too."

"Oh… OK but I'm fine Sam… there's nothing to worry about now." Sam nodded still holding tight to Adam, afraid to let him go.

"And the other?" Duncan asked from where he was still sat on the sofa. Adam just shook his head. He'd been unable to talk the other immortal out of a challenge after he'd made his presence known to him.

Adam led Sam back to the sofa that she was sat on before he had come in and sat down awkwardly with Sam still clutching on to him. "So what happens now?" Sam broke the silence that had descended on the group.

"Now we get on with our life till the next challenge." It was Adam that responded and Sam just nodded.

"Well I think I'll go ring Richie… let him know it's now safe for him to come back for his visit" Duncan got up from the couch and walked to the front door and walked out on to the porch to make the phone call to Richie.

Sam's grip on Adam loosened as she looked up at his face. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm acting like this… it's not like it's the first time that someone close to me has been in danger."

"Don't worry about it Sam… it's probably just that you've had a lot to deal with over the past few weeks…"

"Yeah I guess so… but if the guys knew how much crying I've been doing for the past few weeks… I'd completely loose the tough girl persona I've been building since joining the Air Force."

"And that just would not do" Adam's voice clearly turning mischievous trying to lighten the tense mood that had descended on the room.

Sam playfully punched him on the arm then moved in and gave him a kiss. Like always when they kissed they seemed to loose track of time and before they knew it they heard Duncan clearing his throat making his presence known.

"I though you'd gone" Adam teased knowing Duncan would understand that he was only joking.

"Nope still here…" Duncan smiled back knowing that however much his friend didn't want to offend him he really wanted to be alone. "Anyway I think I'm going to head back to your cottage… I'm getting a bit tired."

"Are you sure… you don't have to go."

"Yeah I'll see you later Adam… and I'll more than likely see you again Sam" with that Duncan turned and left the house. Adam looked at Sam and smiled.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night as well" Sam yawned to make her point and rose from the sofa.

"Well looks like it bedtime for us as well then doesn't it" Adam grinned and Sam's face almost split with a smile.

"Looks like it."

"You go on and get ready for bed and I'll lock up."

"Don't you want to let Duncan know that you won't be back tonight?"

"Oh… I don't think I'll have to worry about that… I think he got that idea."

"Ok" Sam leaned in for a quick kiss. "Don't take too long" with that Sam turned and headed for the bedroom while Adam went about locking up.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dawn broke the next morning and as the sunlight found it's way through the window it cleared the sleep from Adam's mind bringing him back into the conscious world.

He smiled at the woman in his arms knowing there and then that he had lost his heart to her without even realising it. He knew there and then what he wanted to do and hoped that she would want the same thing as well.

He held her for a minute just enjoying the feel of her body against his then gently removed himself from the bed trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty. Making sure that she was still sleeping peacefully, which she was he walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Once the coffee was made Adam stood looking out at the garden through the kitchen window thinking of all he needed to do to get things organised. A noise behind him distracted him and he turned around to see Sam enter the kitchen.

"Morning" Sam's voice still sluggish sleep drifted through the quite room. "Is there any coffee left?"

"Yeah there's coffee left but you're not having any… I'll make you a cup of tea" Adam couldn't help but smile at her slip.

"Oh god… why is it that you never miss something till you realise you can't have it?"

"Don't know… I've never have been able to work that one out."

"Yeah well you'll have to let me know when you work it out…"

"Sure no problem."

Sam took a seat at the small table as Adam started to work on making her a cup of tea. "I've got to go out this morning but I should be back before you get home from work… Do you want me to drive you to work."

"No… Daniel's going to swing by and pick me up… oh by the way Jack's decided to have a barbecue tonight… he say's it's as a celebration for me being pregnant but I just think he's got this fascination with cooking food outside."

"Yeah that'll be great."

"You can ask Duncan as well… I'm sure Jack won't mind him coming."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"So are you doing anything interesting today?" Sam asked as Adam placed her cup of tea in front of her.

"Nope… nothing interesting just going to pick something up… then after that I've no idea… I may just do a bit of relaxing or get in a bit of practise with Mac."

Sam nodded and sipped her tea, they both drifted into their own thoughts and a peaceful silence quickly descended the room.

Adam gazed at the items that were all presented stunningly in the shop window trying to make his mind up. This had been the tenth shop that he'd been to and still nothing screamed at him that it was the right one.

He sighed and turned and walked further up the street where the last shop on his list was and he just hoped that there was something there that would be perfect.

Like all the other shops before he stopped at the window and gazed at the display which like all the others were presented nicely. He stood there for a good ten minutes trying to see if there was one that caught his attention this time. He sighed when he couldn't find any, he was about to give in when one caught his eye. He knew there and then that it was perfect, it was what he'd been looking for all morning.

He smiled as he walked into the shop and was soon greeted by a cheerful assistant. "Good morning… was they're anything in particular you were looking for?"

"Errr yes… there's one in the window and I was just wondering if I could take a closer look."

"No problem… which one is it that you would like to look at?" the assistant asked as she led him over to the window display cabinet.

Adam pointed to the one that had caught his eye and she made quick work of removing it from display and then taking it back to the counter.

"It's a nice choice sir."

"Yeah I thought so too." Adam inspected it closer noticing that the detailing was exquisite and knew that Sam would love it. He smiled imagining the look on Sam's face when she saw this. "I'll take it."

"Good… do you know what size you require?" the assistant's face lit up knowing that she had made a sale, Adam figured that she more than likely was working on a commission bonus.

"No I'm afraid not."

"No problem I'll give you an average size but if it's wrong just bring it back in and we can send it off to get it altered… No extra charge."

"Thank you that would be great."

The assistant went about with the final preparations before the end of the sale placing it in a box then bagging it up for him to take away. Adam handed over his credit card and she made quick work of putting the payment through.

A few minutes later Adam exited the shop, relieved he'd managed to find what he'd wanted. He headed back to where he'd parked his car and made his way back towards the cottage.

"Where the hell have you been?" Duncan's voice bellowed through the cottage as Adam walked through the door, Duncan emerged from the kitchen then with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I had to go get something."

"Get something… where did you have to go back in Paris?… It's almost 1'o'clock… what was it anyway?"

"This" Adam took the box out of the bag then handing it to Duncan.

Duncan opened the box and looked inside, he didn't know what to say for a few moments.

"Well?"

"I never knew you cared" Sarcasm laced Duncan's words.

"Funny… Well what do you think?" Adam felt his insides twisting into knots with nerves.

"It's nice… but is it what I think it is."

"Yeah"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life."

"OK"

Adam smiled taking the box off Duncan and put it on the side with his keys so he wouldn't forget it when going round to Sam's later to pick her up.

"Oh by the way one of Sam's team mates is having a barbecue tonight as a celebration for me and Sam."

"Sure… do they know about that" Duncan pointed to the box on the side so Adam knew what he meant.

"No… I only really decided this morning."

"Ok… So what time is this barbecue then?"

"Don't know, Sam never said, but I'll be going straight round when she finishes work… she be able to tell us then?"

"So when are you…"

"After the barbecue"

"Ok I've been warned… I'll stay well away and won't interfere" Duncan said only half jokingly.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The barbeque was going without any problems. As everyone from the SGC arrived, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Janet, then there was Adam and Duncan and Cassie. Jack was already doing the cooking over the barbecue like the primitive man he liked to pretend to be.

As the night progressed the people that were drinking were well on their way of getting slightly drunk. Cassie and Sam, well they were just drinking pop and although Adam, Duncan and Janet were drinking they were still sober thanks to their immortal immune systems.

The food had been distributed with Teal'c having the biggest portion and it was quickly consumed. One the food had disappeared they all gathered around the table, which Jack had placed in his garden and were chatting away, even the new people to the group were chatting away like they were old friends.

One thing that Jack had seemed to notice was that Janet and Duncan seemed to be hitting it off very well which surprisingly enough seemed to cause a slight twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Cassie was enjoying herself chatting admirably with Sam about her being pregnant while Adam sat with his arms wrapped around Sam while talking with Daniel, Teal'c and Jack.

General Hammond had left shortly after they'd finished eating as there turned out to be a small problem at the base that only he could deal with.

Sam shivered in Adam's arms, which Adam was unable to not notice with her body pressed against his. He quickly turned around, concern clearly showing on his face. "Sam… are you cold?"

"I'm fine" Sam smiled back.

"You sure?"

She nodded letting him know that she was fine, which Adam accepted then turned back towards Daniel, Teal'c and Jack continuing their conversation.

"So how long have you know Adam then?" Janet breached the subject that she'd wanted to talk about most of the night.

"Well to be honest I've only known him only a couple of years."

"Not that long then… are you sure you know what… he's truly like?"

Duncan couldn't help the small laugh that escaped, he leaned in closer and lowered his voice so that she could only hear. "If you're talking about the whole death and the four horsemen incident… then yeah I know about it… It was in fact me that killed Kronos and Caspian and Adam killed Silas… I then had to stop Cassandra from killing Adam in the process."

"Why was she after killing him in the first place?"

"Well he… well let's just say she met him while he was death and she wanted revenge."

"I know how she feels… but I've got to admit I've seen a different person over the past couple of weeks… I'm truly happy for both Sam and Adam."

"You knew Adam back then?" Duncan asked puzzled.

"Yeah I knew him… I'd have to say though not of my own free will."

"Let me guess… he plucked you from a village and well… you know?"

Janet couldn't find her voice as the memories of that time flashed before her eyes.

Flashback

The winter winds blew the icy air through the silent camp. The women, that were scattered around the camp worked silently afraid that their masters would punish them for talking, were wrapped in what little clothes they were allowed.

The silence of the camp was shattered as four horses came to a stop with four murderous male figures, each of them had a female restrained one way or another, all apart from one was crying. A small woman that looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's was sat with the male with the blue painted face holding her tight as she tried to struggle free.

The three men with the crying women climbed off their horses and took the women with them inside their respective tents while the blue faced man stayed on his horse and waited.

The male, his face with black pattern painted over his left eye returned back to the blue faced man still holding the woman and stood looking up at the other man with a disgruntled look on his face. "You sure you wanted this one Methos?… she looks more trouble than she's worth."

"Yes brother I want this one… she has… sprit… I'm looking forward to breaking it" Methos smiled evilly at Kronas who just shook his head.

"As you wish…" Kronas reached up and pulled the woman violently, at the same time Methos released his hold on her and watched as she fell in a heap to the ground.

Methos got off his horse and another of the other women in camp came and took the horse away. Kronas pulled the woman back to her feet turning her violently so that she was facing Methos.

"You will do as your told or you 'will' be punished… you will remain silent unless told to speak and you will serve me and my brothers with 'whatever' we wish… if you disobey anything you will be punished."

The only response was the saliva that was slowly working it's way down his face. Methos raised a hand wiping the saliva from his face then anger flashed across his face and with the same hand that he had wiped his face moments before he swung out and hit the woman.

The sound of her neck snapping was the last sound she heard as her world turned black.

There was no sense of time it was just emptiness that surrounded her. The blackness seemed to be breaking up and she found herself being taken over by pain that seemed to explode within her head.

"You're awake then?" a strong male voice said but she could barely hear it with the pain that she was in which seemed to also be admitting a loud buzzing noise that blocked nearly everything else out.

She moaned in pain and lifted a hand to her head. "You'll get used to that."

Time seemed to last forever as she laid there in pain but slowly the pain lessened and she was able to take control of her thoughts again. All she could think about was where was she? Who was the male voice? Wherever she was how did she get here? Then the memories of the past day flooded through her mind ending with her neck breaking.

"This can't be"

"But it is"

"I was dead… I heard my neck snap."

"Yes you were?"

"Then how is it that I live?"

"You live because you are immortal"

"That's not possible"

"It is… but I do know of a way to end you life permanently and I will kill you if you continue to disobey me… do you understand me?"

She looked at him and knew that he was deadly serious and now having experienced death she was finally afraid of it and could tell that he also was aware of that fact.

"I am Methos and you will call me Methos… What is your name?"

"Janetta"

"Well now that you are awake you can get to work" Methos shouted another one of the women in and quickly instructed her to show Janetta what to do and then they both quickly left the tent under the watchful eye of Methos.

End Flashback

"Sorry didn't mean to stir up old memories" Duncan's comforting voice said when he saw the look of sadness the drifted across Janet's face.

"No it's ok… I've dealt with that pain long ago… it just saddens me to think why he was like that… and yes I do realise that there's always a reason before he does anything and it's mainly to save his own neck." Janet smiled trying to reassure Adam that she was truly ok with the memories.

It was now starting to get dark and quite chilly outdoors so Jack announced that they were moving the gathering into the house where everyone could warm up.

Cassie had soon drifted asleep while Sam and Adam where cuddled up close together. Janet and Duncan were still talking admirably and Jack was slow drinking himself into oblivion trying to rid himself of the intense jealousy that he was feeling because of it.

Daniel and Teal'c were quietly watching Star Wars, a copy of which Teal'c insisted all members of SG1 keep at their homes for when he was visiting.

Janet on noticing that Cassie was asleep looked up at the clock that was on the mantle noticing the time was going on 2300 hours. She knew that she would have to head home, it was after all a school night and Cassie had to get up early in the morning to get ready for school.

"Well I'm going to have to head home and get Cassie to bed" Janet said standing slowly from the sofa.

Sam and Adam looked up at her then looked at the clock as well, they also agreed with her that it was time for them to head home as well. It wasn't much time before everyone was agreeing that it was getting late and they really should head home as well.

They all gathered up their coats and soon they all went their separate ways home. Adam wasn't surprised that Duncan had managed to get a lift from Janet after agreeing to help her out with Cassie so they didn't have to wake her up.

Sam and Adam soon made it back to Sam's house and made their way silently in. Once they were in the house Sam quickly made her way towards the kitchen and busied herself with making cups of tea.

Adam stayed in the hallway for a second and looked down the hallway towards the kitchen where Sam had just gone then looked away. He pulled the box from his pocket and held it in his hands looking at it. The more he looked at it the more his stomach tied itself into a knot.

"Come old man just go in there and ask her already" Adam whispered to himself then walked towards the kitchen the box held tightly in his hand.

He entered the kitchen and Sam was still busy. Just as she placed the sugar pot back down Adam got hold of her arm and gently turned her around.

"What's up?" Sam looked puzzled at Adam, as he seemed to be extremely nervous.

"Well there's something that I wanted to ask you"

"Ok… what is it?"

"Well you see… I… er I was wondering if you'll well… will you marry me?"

Sam looked at Adam shocked thinking of all the questions he could ask her that one was the last one on her mind. Her heart skipped a beat and she found that she had to concentrate with all her will to breathe.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yeah… that's kind of why I asked"

"And it's not because you feel like you have to because of the baby?"

"No… I… I haven't felt like this in a very long time and… I really want to marry you Sam."

"Ok… yes I'll marry you"

Adam's face almost split into a smile glad that she'd agreed. "I can't wait."

The End


End file.
